Family
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: After Killed by Death, Buffy finds she's pregnant. What happens when Angelus finds out? Complete.
1. Finding Out

Author: SinfullySoulful Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't be posting this here, cuz you'd be able to watch this happen on television. Summery: After Killed By Death (S2) Buffy learns that she's pregnant with Angel's child, but what happens when his evil alter ego finds out? Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Willow/Oz, Xander/Cordelia R&R  
  
Family  
  
"Hello Miss Summers. How are you feeling today?" The doctor asked as she checked Buffy's pulse.  
"Better. In fact I could go home." Buffy said with a smile. She hated hospitals and she wanted to get out of this place a.s.a.p.  
"Well. First I have some news for you, the baby is fine. Last night we ran a blood test and found that you are two months pregnant. Imagine our shock. I thought for sure your mother or one of your friends would have warned us when you had been admitted." The doctor said. "That's probably why you fainted yesterday. I would like it if you spent another day, we want to make sure that you and the baby are perfectly healthy before we let you leave."  
Buffy stared at the doctor blankly. "Did you say, baby?" she asked not really paying much attention to the doctor's answer.  
"Yes, Miss Summers. And by your shock, I guess you had no clue." She said looking at the young teen.  
"No. I didn't."  
"Well I'll leave you to absorb this information. I'll be back in a little while to check up on the two of you. I'd like for you to have a sonogram done before you leave tomorrow." She said as she moved toward the door.  
"Uh huh." Buffy nodded as the doctor left. * Pregnant? How could I be? Angel said he couldn't have children. Though I guess anything's possible when you live on the Hellmouth. * She thought to herself, her hand moving to her abdomen. * I'm carrying Angel's child. * She thought with a smile. * I am going to be a mother. * Then her smiled vanished. "Mom." She said out loud. "I'm so dead she grumbled burying her head into her pillow.  
  
AN: Did you like? Let me know. I'll send more. 


	2. Telling

A Few Hours Later  
  
"Hey Buffy." Willow said as she and the gang entered the hospital room.  
"Hey guys." Buffy said forcing a smile.  
"Buffy are you okay?" Giles asked his charge. * She looks troubled. *  
"Umm. Guys there is something I have to tell you." She said. Looking at her friends, she could already gauge their reactions. Willow would be happy, but worry because of school. Cordy would be indifferent and only view the whole ordeal as sad because she's to young to lose her figure. Giles would be disappointed and would move into research mode immediately. Xander. Xander would yell and be extremely pissed off. * Well here goes nothing. * "I'm pregnant." She blurted out.  
Everyone in the room just stared at her with wide fish-like eyes, jaws hanging so low they scraped along the floor.  
"You're.. Pregnant?" Willow asked.  
"Yeah." She said looking down at her hand.  
"Oh." Then she broke out into a wide grin. "Congratulations Buffy." She said moving to hug her friend.  
"Yeah congratulations Buffy. Though this isn't going to help your figure." Cordy said from her spot against the wall by the door.  
"I.I don't know what to say? And the baby is Angel's I presume?" Giles asked from his spot near the window.  
"Yes Giles."  
"Buffy are you quite certain the child is Angel's?"  
"If you're asking if I've been sleeping around Giles, then the answer is 'No'. Angel's the only one. He has to be the child's father." She said getting a little angry at him for even thinking she had slept with anyone else.  
"I'm sorry Buffy. It's just.. well vampires can't have children."  
"I know. That's what I've been wondering. The how, of the situation. Angel told me he couldn't have children, though low and behold I'm pregnant with his child."  
"Well I think we all know the how." Cordelia said.  
"Thanks Cordy." Buffy said with a fake smile.  
"Well I ought to research this."  
"Figure you'd say that." She looked over at Xander who hadn't said a thing. "Xander?"  
Xander looked up at his friend with sadness in his eyes. "I don't know what to say Buffy."  
"Say anything please. I don't like you when you're quite. It scares me."  
"I guess I should say congrats, but well I don't think I should."  
"Why you say that?"  
"Cause you're seventeen years old. You are too young to be having a baby. Besides the baby's father is evil now. I think it's a harder situation then you realize."  
"I know." She said with a whisper.  
"But even though I hate Angel, and I hate the fact that you're carrying his child. I love you Buffy. You are one of my best friends and I'll support you 100%. No matter what." He said moving to hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek.  
Tears sprung into Buffy's eyes at his words. "Thank you Xander." She said with a tearful smile. "I love you too."  
"Shh. No more tears." He said brushing the water from her face.  
"These are good, happy tears." She said with a smile.  
"So Buffy how far along are you?" Willow asked.  
"The doc said I'm two months." She answered brushing tears from her eyes.  
"Makes sense." Cordy commented.  
"Does your mom know?" Willow asked her friend.  
"No. Not yet, and I don't know how to tell her."  
"You have to though." Willow answered.  
"I know Wills. I just. How do you tell your mom that you're pregnant by the boyfriend you just told her last week you had, and how he's not around anymore because he went evil after you two made love?"  
"Well, no matter what, we're here for you Buff." Xander said from his spot next to Cordy.  
"Thanks."  
"Hello." Joyce said as she entered her daughter's hospital room. "Oooo. Did I just interrupt a secrete meeting?" She said with a laugh as she kissed her daughters cheek.  
"Hi. Umm mom. I need to tell you something important." Buffy said looking at her mother.  
"Sure honey. What's wrong?" She asked worried.  
"Umm. We're gonna go get some coffee." Xander said as the four headed out the room to give mother and mother-to-be, some privacy.  
Buffy smiled at her friends before turning to her mother. "Mom maybe you should sit down." She suggested motioning to the empty chair next to her bed.  
Joyce sat and looked at her daughter. "Buffy what's going on?"  
"Mom? There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant."  
Joyce just sat there. Eyes wide with disbelief. Mouth open in shock. "What?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Who's the father?"  
"Angel."  
"How far along are you?"  
"Two months. I just found out."  
"Two months. That means it would have happened sometime around."  
"My birthday." Buffy finished. "Mom are you okay?"  
"Okay? Buffy my seventeen-year-old daughter just informed me that she is two months pregnant with her ex-boyfriends baby. I'm far from being okay." She said standing and pacing the room. "I guess Mr. Giles and the others know about this."  
"Yes."  
"And I presume you're keeping the baby."  
"Yes."  
"Then I guess there really isn't much for me to say. Except I don't want to be a part of this babies life and you better find somewhere else to stay if you plan on keeping this child." With that Joyce grabbed her purse and left the room.  
Buffy just stared at the door, where her mother had just vanished from and began to cry.  
"Buffy?" Willow said as the gang re-emerged with their coffee. "Buffy? What did your mom say?"  
Buffy looked up at her friend, tears blurring her vision. "She kicked me out." She said as loud sobs erupted from her mouth.  
Willow and Xander rushed to her and held her as she cried. Cordy followed her boyfriend as he moved toward his friend and stroked Buffy's hair.  
Giles stood there looking at the four teens, his charge, now pregnant with nowhere to turn. "Buffy then tomorrow when you leave, we'll go to your house, while your mother is still at work and get your belongings. You'll move in with me." He said sternly.  
All four teens looked up at Giles.  
"Giles you don't have to do."  
"I know that Buffy. I want to." He said with a warm smile.  
Buffy smiled at her watcher. He always took care of her. She loved him like he were her father and in a way he, kind; of is. "Thank you Giles." She said through tears. "Thank you so much."  
Giles just smiled. 


	3. Huh?

Two weeks later- Saturday Giles Apartment  
  
"So, Buffy when's your next doctors appointment?" Willow asked as the two girls sat on Giles' sofa eating ice cream.  
"Ummm. Friday Giles is gonna take me after school." She said stuffing a spoon full of Chocolate Chip Cookie dough in her mouth.  
"Oh. You mind if I go with you?" The red head asked.  
"Of course not Wills. I'd love it if you came." The blonde replied with a smile.  
"Buffy? Willow? Dinner's ready." Giles called from the kitchenette.  
"Okay." They called putting down the ice cream and moving to the counter top that separated the kitchen from the rest of the tiny apartment, sitting on stools as Giles served them dinner.  
  
Later that Night Mansion  
  
"Ahh. Look who's up." Spike said as Angelus entered the living room type area of the Mansion.  
Angelus just slapped Spike on the back of the head. "I'm going to eat." He called as he grabbed his leather coat and left.  
"Spike? Where daddy going?" Dru called as she exited her room and moved to sit on Spike's lap.  
"Out to eat pet." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Daddy's been grumpy." She said softly laying her head on his chest.  
"Yeah. You'd think he'd be happy putting the slayer in the hospital like he did." He said as he nuzzled her neck.  
Suddenly Dru started moaning. "Noooooooo." She said screaming.  
"Dru? Dru, pet, what's the matter?" Spike asked worried.  
"Daddy's got new kids coming. We're not daddy's favorite anymore." She said moaning.  
"Dru? What are you talking about? Angelus siring someone?"  
"No. The slayer, she has daddy's new children. In her stomach." She said with a sad whisper.  
Spike's eye widened. * The slayer knocked up, with Angelus' kids? * * Wait kids. * "Dru love, did you say, 'children'?"  
Drusilla just nodded. * So the slayers knocked up with TWO of Angelus' kids. * * Wait but vamps can't have kids? * "Dru you sure they're Angelus' kids?"  
Dru just nodded again.  
"But pet. You know we can't have kids. Angelus may be the Scourge of Europe and all that, but even he can't have kids."  
"Daddy's a daddy." She said not really paying attention to him.  
Spike sighed realizing he could not get any more information out of Dru. He rolled them to their room and laid her on their bed, then rolled back into the living room to await Angelus' return. 


	4. News

Dawn Mansion  
  
"Dammit. It's been almost two weeks? Where the hell is she? I know she's not dead?" Angelus' yelled storming into the mansion.  
"No mate. Not dead. Just pregnant." Spike said from his spot as he continued to read the paper.  
"What?" Angelus growled.  
"You heard me. The slayer's knocked up."  
"What? How dare she go sleeping around with other men?"  
"Their yours'." Spike continued not looking up from his reading.  
"You've lost your marbles William." Angelus said looking over at his childe.  
"No I haven't. Dru saw it. She told me right after you left this evening." He said finally looking up at his sire. "The slayer's pregnant, with twins and they're yours." He said.  
Angelus looked at his childe and noticed that he wasn't lying. Angelus sighed and flopped onto the couch. "Are you sure?" He asked his childe once more.  
"That's what Dru says she saw. Made a big fuss over not being your only child anymore."  
"But how the hell this happen? I can't have children. Not real ones anyways." Angelus asked no one in particular.  
"Don't know mate. This is the Hellmouth though. I mean after all you did fall for the slayer."  
Angelus leaped and grabbed Spike by the throat. "I didn't fall for the slayer. The soul did." He growled.  
"Yes. The soul." Spike choked out.  
Angelus growled once again and let go of his childe, then began pacing. 


	5. What the HELL?

The Next Night  
  
Buffy was sitting in Giles apartment reading a book for school while munching on some chips. Giles and the gang went patrolling for her. She really hoped they would be okay. With Angelus out there, she knew they we're taking a big risk, but they promised to be careful and she didn't want to risk her children's safety.  
Buffy was brought from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She stood and opened it. Her mouth dropped when she spotted the person at her door.  
"Angelus? What are you doing here? You're not welcomed." She said angrily.  
"I came you see you lover. Came to see how my children were doing." He said pointedly.  
Buffy's mouth flew back open. * How did he know? *  
"Drusilla had a vision last night. Seems you were hiding something from me lover."  
"I'm not your lover. And these are NOT your children." She practically yelled.  
"And why would you say something as hurtful as that?" He said with mock hurt.  
"Because it's the truth. I'm Angel's lover and these are Angel's children, Angelus." She spat.  
"Still don't get it lover, now do you? Angel and I are one in the same when it comes to body." He said with a grin.  
"I hate you."  
"I hate you. But you carry my children non the less."  
"You are never coming near my babies Angelus. Never!" She yelled.  
"I will. You can't keep them from me and you know that."  
"If you come anywhere near me and MY children. I'll kill you." She said dangerously.  
"I have no intention in killing you or my children Buff, so calm yourself."  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
Angelus' face softened. "Just because I don't have a soul, doesn't mean I don't care about my children. You may not want me near them but I'm still going to help you. From now on none of my minions will be after you or any of your friends. Anyone so much as looks at you and those children you hang around, will be dust. Don't worry." He reached into his pocket and Buffy back away from the door. He just smiled. "Here." He said handing her a large white envelope. "There's some money in there and a phone number. This is the line to the mansion, where we stay. Call it anytime day or night. When someone answers just tell them what you need and they'll get it to you. I'll be back tomorrow night to check up on you. Goodbye." He said before turning and leaving.  
Seconds had past and Buffy still stood there staring off at where Angelus had just fled. * Did that REALLY just happen? * She thought. Before she could close the door Xander rushed up to her.  
"Buffy? Buffy are you okay? We just saw Angel? Did he hurt you?" Xander said looking for any marks on his friend.  
Buffy shook her head. "No. He didn't."  
"What'd he say Buffy?" Willow asked as she led her friend to the sofa.  
"He wants to help me." She answered.  
  
"What?" Xander asked, not sure he heard his friend right.  
"He wants to help me. He doesn't want to hurt me or the babies." She told him. "In fact he gave me money and his number. He said that none of his minions will be coming near us, any of us." She said looking at her friends. "And if I need anything to give him a call and someone will help me."  
"Do you believe his intentions are true?" Giles asked.  
"Yeah. I do." She said looking at her watcher. "His eyes. They changed while we were talking. His eyes looked like Angel's eyes. Not cold or hard like Angelus, but warm and loving like Angel's." She confessed.  
"Will you let him be a part of the babies lives?" Willow asked her friend.  
"I don't know. I mean, I should, after all they are his too, but I don't know."  
"Well whatever you decided I'm with you. Just know this, Buffy. Don't turn to him because you think he's the only one who can help you. You have us." Xander told his best friend.  
"Thank you Xander." Buffy replied smiling.  
"Hey that's what friends are for, right?" He said giving her a slight hug. 


	6. Crazy things happen when you live on the...

The Next Night  
  
Angelus knocked on Giles door and waited for someone to open it. A minute Giles opened the door. "Can I help you?"  
"You know why I'm here Giles. Is she here?"  
"Hold on." He said leaving the door open and going up the stairs to Buffy's room. "Buffy. Angelus is here to see you."  
"Oh." Buffy said looking up from her textbook. "Umm. I guess I should go down and talk to him." She said looking at Willow, Xander and Cordelia, who were scattered around her room studying.  
"Want some back up?" Xander asked pulling a stake from his bag.  
"Nah. I'm cool." She said before heading out the room and down the stairs.  
Once downstairs Buffy moved to the door. "Hello Angelus." She said in a calm even tone.  
"Buff." He said with a nod.  
"What do you want?"  
"To talk to you."  
"About?"  
He thought for a moment. Several questions popping into his head all at once, then deciding on one, he asked. "Why are you living with Giles?"  
"My mom kicked me out of the house."  
"Oh." Normally he would have said something hurtful, but by the look in her eyes, she was already hurt enough, so he changed to subject. "You are going to keep the babies right? You're not going to put them up for adoption, are you?"  
"Yes I'm keeping them. I'm not going to give my children away."  
"How are they?"  
"Okay."  
"Do you know the sex?"  
"The doctor does, but I don't want to know."  
"Oh. When's your next doctor's appointment?"  
"Friday."  
"In the morning?"  
"No, at night. After school."  
"Who's taking you?"  
"Giles probably. If not Xander and Cordy. Or maybe Willow and Oz."  
"Oh."  
Then there was silence.  
"Could I take you?"  
"What??" Buffy asked shocked. * Did he just ask to take me to my doctor's appointment? *  
"I want to be there with you, as much as I can."  
"Did someone shove a soul in you, and not tell me?"  
"No. I just. well I never thought I'd have kids. I want to be able to be there for you. As much as I can."  
"Oh."  
"So can I?"  
"I guess. I mean. If you want."  
"And someone could come along. If you want Xander or Willow or Giles there, just so you feel safe, I'd understand."  
"Okay."  
"You still going to school?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're not patrolling anymore are you?"  
"No. Giles wont let me."  
"Good. I don't want you getting hurt or anything."  
"Giles and the gang are patrolling for me." She informed him.  
"Well I guess that makes sense."  
"Huh?"  
"Well I guess, vamps aren't the only things that go bump in the night. Just cuz me and mine have not been feeding on the people of this town; does not mean others will not. It's good you're still trying to keep people safe."  
"You and yours? What you put your minions on a diet?"  
"Kinda. They aren't aloud to hunt in Sunnydale."  
"Oh."  
"I can't keep them from feeding Buffy. If I tried they'd kill me and then go after you and your friends. It's the best I can do."  
"I know. I appreciate it."  
"I'm glad. Well look I'm sure you have homework you need to finish up. I should go. I'll come by in a few days see how you're doing. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."  
"Okay. Thanks."  
"Bye. And be careful."  
"Yeah. Bye."  
Angelus turned and left. Buffy just stood there watching him. * What the HELL is going on in this crazy town? * She wondered as she closed the door and went back to her room. Telling everyone about the conversation, she just had with her ex. 


	7. Bonding with your loves evil alterego

A Few Nights Later - Tuesday  
  
Buffy was wandering through the streets of Sunnydale. Giles and the gang had gone out patrolling and Buffy got bored so she decided that she'd go for a walk. There really wasn't much to fear. Angelus had kept his promise and all the vamps had kept their distance from the gang.  
Buffy walked into the Espresso Pump, un aware of the deep brown eyes that followed her every move. Buffy walked to the counter and ordered a hot chocolate. Caffeine wasn't that good of an idea this late at night and, well it wasn't something her doctor recommended. She took her hot coco and handed her money to the man behind the counter before sitting at one of the tables.  
Buffy just sat there looking out at the street, sipping her coco. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even feel 'him' coming. His presence hidden until, he laid a hand on her shoulder.  
Buffy jumped and turned to see Angelus grinning down at her. "Evening Buff." He said as he moved to sit across from her.  
"Angelus."  
"What are you doing out at this time alone?" He asked her a little pissed off that she'd endanger their children like that.  
"I'm drinking hot coco." She said sarcastically as she lifted her cup to her lips and zipped some of her drink.  
"I see that. Yet it still doesn't explain why you are out alone at this time."  
"Why worried I'll find one of your minions feeding on one of my school mates?" She asked him.  
"No. I already told you that they wouldn't."  
"Yeah well I'm sorry I'm not completely eager to believe the soulless version on my ex-love."  
"I don't know why? Have I done anything to make you believe that I was lying about wanting to take care of my children?"  
Buffy looked down at her mug. "No." She whispered without looking up at him.  
Angelus just looked at her. "How are you?"  
"Okay."  
"Don't lie to me Buffy."  
Buffy's head snapped up at that. "What? I'm fine. Why don't you believe me?"  
"You're lying. You are not all right. I can see it in your eyes." He pointed out. "Now tell me what's wrong?"  
"Just, I miss him." She said looking back down at her coco as a tear strolled down her cheek.  
"I figured you would."  
"I'm sorry." She said looking up at him. "I should go." She said getting up from her stool.  
"Do you have to?" He asked grabbing her free hand. "I'd like to talk more."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I want to know about things."  
"What kind of things?"  
"How your pregnancy is going for one? How are my babies? You know stuff like that."  
"Oh. Well at my last doctor's appointment, the doctor said that they're healthy and that we're doing fine."  
"That's good." He said nodding. "What do you plan on doing once they're born?"  
"I already told you I'm keeping them."  
"I know. I don't mean that. Where are you planning on staying? Are you going to go back to school? Are you going to get a job?"  
"Oh that."  
"Yeah that stuff. It's kinda important don't you think?"  
"Yeah it is. I just. Well I don't exactly have an answer for you at this moment."  
"Do you plan to stay with Giles after you give birth?"  
"I'm staying with him until I can get the money for my own apartment. Problem is I do not exactly have much money and well I am currently unemployed so money wont be coming in. I mean once I give birth I'll try to get a job, but I have to find someone to watch the kids and that would mean not being able to go to school. It's just a lot to think about."  
"Well you know I'll help you as much as you need me to. If you want I could even watch the kids for you. And I could help you get an apartment." He said looking down at the table, not sure how she'd react.  
"Ummm. I. I don't know what to say."  
"I'd understand it if you don't want me to watch the kids, but except the money Buffy. I have more then enough and you could use it to get a babysitter and an apartment."  
"Thank you Angelus." She said with a smile, then turned serious. "If you're serious about being a part of your children's lives then I. well I wouldn't mind it if you spent some time with them. With my supervision of course."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I mean after all it's not like I got myself pregnant. They are yours too."  
Angelus smiled at that then glanced at his watch. "It's getting late Buffy. Maybe it's time to head home. You need your rest and I'm sure you have school tomorrow." He said getting up from his stool and moving toward her. "Can I walk you?"  
Buffy looked up at Angelus with a mixed expression in her eyes that he couldn't quiet read. "Sure."  
Angelus nodded and took her small hand in his larger one. 


	8. Knowing, doesn't make it eaiser

Weeks and months had passed. Buffy's pregnancy was going well. She was going through all the usual stages of pregnancy, fatigue, morning sickness, swollen breast, mood swings and such. Angelus had kept his promise and had kept the vamps of Sunnydale from feeding on the townies. He kept sending her money and would often go with her to her doctor appointments.  
The two became close friends and bonded over their common love for their children. Angelus would often take her out, whenever her friends were too busy to. Angelus had started to become as much part of the group as Angel had been. Though everyone knew that if the chance to get Angel back ever arouse, Angelus would be pushed back into Angel's sub conscious once again and would only see his children through Angel's eyes. Though it was a hard concept to except Angelus knew that it was the right thing. It wasn't like he'd never be able to see his children. 


	9. News of the goodbad kind Depends how you...

*****Thank you to all the people who keep asking me for more and encouraging me to keep up this story. I'm glad you guys like it and I hope this chapter is what some of you were asking for. *******  
  
Sunnydale High- May  
  
"Buffy. I umm. I need to tell you something." Willow said as she entered the library at Sunnydale High.  
"Sure Wills, what's up?" Buffy asked, closing her Chemistry book.  
"I found something while I was cleaning up the computer lab." The red head said before beginning to pace the library.  
"What'd you find?" the blonde asked, beginning to worry.  
"I found a copy of the curse." Willow said stopping in front of her friend. "The same curse the gypsies used to give Angelus back his soul the first time."  
Buffy just stared at her friend in utter shock. She was unable to say anything.  
"Buffy? I could do this spell. If you want me to that is." She said sitting down next to her friend. She knew how close she and Angelus had gotten the past couple of months.  
"I. I don't know. I need some time to think this over." She said getting up and gathering her books. "Tell Giles I went home." She said as she exited the library.  
Willow just sat there staring at the chair her friend had just occupied. * Poor Buffy * 


	10. Choices to make

AN: Thank you to all of you who keep reviewing and asking me to update. This is for you.  
  
Giles Apartment  
  
Buffy entered Giles apartment and went straight to her room. She dumped her books on her desk and laid on her bed in a fetal position and began to cry. She needed, wanted and loved Angel, but she and Angelus had grown closer. How could she do something like this to him after everything he had done to help her?  
  
Later that Night  
Buffy heard a knock on her door, she opened her eyes and noticed that it was already dark outside. She rose to her feet and opened the door and saw Angelus standing there looking worried.  
"Hi." She said softly as she moved from the door to her bed. She sat Indian style as she held Mr. Gordo in her arms.  
"Are you okay?" Angelus asked moving to sit next to her on the bed.  
"Yeah." She said trying to force out a smile.  
"No you're not." He said matter-of-factly.  
"Willow found something today." She said looking down at Mr. Gordo as she played with his ear.  
"What did she find?"  
"A copy of the curse. The one."  
"That would bring Angel back."  
"Yeah. That's the basic idea."  
"Well, when should I be planning on leaving?" He asked her.  
"I. I still haven't decided if I was going to have the spell done or not, yet."  
"Why not? Don't you want Angel back?" He asked looking down at her.  
"Yes."  
"So what's there to think about?"  
"I don't think it's fair to you, that we. send you away. It's not fair that Angel gets to be with his kids and you don't. They're yours too." She said tears streaming down her cheeks. "I want you to be with them too." She said as dug her head into Mr. Gordo.  
Angelus wrapped his arms around Buffy and pulled her to him. "Shhh." He whispered. "It's okay."  
Buffy pulled away, her head jerked up. "It's not okay. It's not fair."  
"Shh. Buff. I'm not saying it's fair, but with Angel back, I'll still be able to see my kids, be with them, as long as Angel's undead." He told her.  
"Huh?"  
"Well when Angel has control of this body, I'm deep inside him, but I still see what he see. He can still hear me." He told her.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"So. I should?"  
"If that's what you want. I just told you that, because I don't want you to make your decision without knowing all the facts."  
"Thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek softly.  
"You're welcome. Now, how was your day?"  
  
AN: I know its short sorry. But hey guess what? As a present, I'm going to post another chapter right now. =) 


	11. Getting Ready

AN: Here's my present to you guys. Hope you all enjoy this.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"So.. Wills, how far have you gotten with the curse?" Xander asked as the Scoobies sat at the library.  
"I've got everything except for an Orb of Thesula." She said looking down at the paper.  
"I have one of them. I've been using it as a paper weight." Giles said as he entered his office and brought out a glowing ball. "Here you go." He said handing it to the red head.  
"Thanks." Then she turned to Buffy. "When do you want to do this?"  
"I need another night. I want to give Angelus another night. I need another night." She said looking glum.  
"Okay." She replied knowingly.  
  
Later that Afternoon  
The Mansion  
  
Buffy walked up Crawford Street and stopped in front of Angelus' mansion. She lifted her hand up and knocked on the door. She waited and then heard someone yell, "It's bloody well open."  
Buffy opened the door and slowly entered. "Umm. Angelus?" She called.  
"He's in his room slayer." Spike said from his spot in his wheelchair.  
Buffy turned and looked at him. "Oh. Umm. Where is that?" She asked as she gripped the stake in her jacket pocket.  
"Right in there luv." Spike said pointing to Angelus' room.  
"Okay. Um thanks Spike." She said as she moved to the door  
"No problem." He answered.  
  
Angelus heard a soft knock on his door. Grumbling he got up and opened the door. He saw Buffy and his brows furrowed. "What's wrong? Why are you here?" He asked worried as he pulled her into his room and shut the door. He turned to her and placed his hands on her stomach. "Are the babies okay?" He asked.  
"Yes. They are. Nothings wrong. I just thought that you would want to know that, Willow finished getting the things ready for the curse." She said as she moved to sit on his chair.  
"Oh." Is all he could think to say.  
"Do you still want to do this?" She asked him.  
"Not really. But I want you to be happy and I know that Angel makes you happy."  
"So do you." She said softly.  
Angelus looked down at her. "You mean that?"  
"Yes." She said looking him in the eyes.  
"Well I think this is the best thing, for the babies." He said looking her in the eyes.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because they need a dad with a soul, besides, Angel deserves some happiness after all the pain I've caused him. It's the least I can do. Besides I still get to see my children." He said with a small smile.  
"I guess."  
"When's she gonna do it?" He asked sitting on his bed.  
"Tomorrow. Before the sun rises."  
"You mean tonight's my last night?" He asked.  
"No. I mean tomorrow night will be your last night. You'll go to sleep you, and wake up Angel." She told him.  
"Oh. Okay. Less pain then." He replied.  
"Pain?" She asked with a worried expression.  
"Only a little bit. Nothing I can't handle." He said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. After a moment of silence he spoke again. "I can't believe you actually came over here." He said with a soft chuckle.  
"I. well it's defiantly the first time I've come to a vampire's lair and haven't killed any vamps." She said laughing.  
"Well I guess there's a first for everything."  
"Yeah, especially with Spike. I mean a vamp in a wheel chair. It's kinda funny."  
"I heard that Slayer!" Spike yelled from the other room. Buffy just looked at Angelus and laughed even harder. 


	12. Changes and Discoveries

The Next Night -Streets Of Sunnydale  
  
Buffy and Angelus walked the streets of Sunnydale in silence.  
"It's a beautiful night." Angelus observed.  
"Yeah." Buffy replied.  
Angelus stopped and looked down at her. "Buff what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing." She said quickly. At his look of disbelief she continued. "You're leaving. I'm not sure how I feel about that." She told him. "Don't get me wrong I love Angel. He was my first love and he made me believe that there was a reason for me to fight. He made me see that everything's not just black and white. There's gray too. And I miss him and I'm elated that he's coming back, but there's you. You were my worse nightmare. Everything I feared. A vampire I couldn't kill but who would have no problems killing me. Something I can't protect my friends and the world from, Angelus. But. I don't know. Now, you're not him. You're just Angelus, the father of my kids, my friend. At least that's what I see you as. You're someone I can trust and know will have my back. Now you're leaving and I know I'll have that with Angel, but it's different. Cuz you two are different. I just got used to not having Angel, but having you. Now I have to get used to having Angel and not you. It's gonna be difficult, and a little weird. Plus I know Angel will be doing some major brooding when he gets back."  
"Do. do you really trust me?" He asked her. Shocked.  
"Yes. I do." She said placing her small hand into his larger one.  
"Don't worry. I'll be with you. Angel may be the one controlling the body, but I'm always there." He said, trying to comfort her, and himself.  
She just nodded and they continued to walk.  
"Plus if you ever want me back all you have to do is get Angel to have sex with you." He said with a chuckle.  
  
The Next Morning- The Mansion  
  
Buffy walked up to Angelus' mansion the next morning. Willow had done the spell twenty minutes ago. Buffy decided she should go see if Angel was okay. When she got there all the cars that were normally there were gone and there was a note on the door.  
Slayer  
Angelus told us what you're little witch friend was going to do and kicked us out. Now that Angel's back you really wont need us but Angelus has made us keep our promise to never step foot in Sunnydale for hunting grounds and we wont. Some of my men are going to stay, Dru says that they are to help you whenever you need them. Though who knows what'll happen when Soul Boy finds out. Anyways. we'll be back, Dru and I, when the babies are born. Dru wants to see her new little brother and sister. Tell Angel Dru says 'hi' and keep the runts safe. My grandsire would hate it if you got them hurt.  
Spike  
P.S. We left some pigs blood in the fridge for the poof.  
  
Buffy folded the note back up and put it in her pocket. * Angel will freak when he sees this. * She thought to herself before entering the mansion. Buffy walked straight to Angelus', no Angel's room. She opened the door slowly and spotted Angel laying on the bed, flat on his back. He was sans shirt and the blanket covered his lower half. * God I forgot how great his body is. * She thought as she moved closer to the bed. * He looks dead * * Well duh, he is. * Buffy shook her head and stared at him, before climbing into bed with him, laying her head on his chest. Angel opened his eyes as he felt the bed shift and saw Buffy. He was going to say something, but when she placed her head on his chest and shut her eyes, he changed his mind. Angel closed his eyes again and was soon asleep.  
  
Later that evening  
  
Buffy woke up and saw Angel staring down at her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Welcome back." She said as she sat up.  
"Yeah. Thanks." He said moving to sit up next to her.  
"How do you feel? Did you feel anything?"  
Angel just looked at her with a pained expression. "I hurt so many people." He said looking down at the bed, which was suddenly looking very interesting.  
Buffy gently grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes. "No. You didn't. Angelus did." She said trying to make him see how much the two were different, though she didn't even believe that they were all that different anymore.  
Angel just nodded  
"Umm. Oh the gang says 'hi'." She told him trying to keep them from falling into uncomfortable silence, as she dropped her hand back on her lap.  
"Oh. Umm. How's Willow? Is she okay?"  
"Yeah. She's fine."  
"That's good."  
"Angel, what do you remember? Do you remember everything from when Angelus was in control?"  
"No, just the pain. And for some reason happiness, but I don't know why." He said looking at her.  
Buffy smiled. She remembered how Angelus told her that he was so happy that he was going to be an actual father. She wondered how Angel would react. * Will he lose his soul again? * "Angel, there's something I need to tell you."  
"Yeah?" Angel asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. It had to be horrible, if it involved Angelus.  
"Angel. I'm pregnant. With twins, and they're yours." She told him.  
Angel just looked at her with total confusion. "That's."  
"Not possible? Yes it is. Giles looked it up. Apparently there is something in me that allows me to revive certain, umm things. Therefore making you able to father children. It's a slayer thing." She told him.  
"Oh." He said. Then a smile formed across his face as he noticed the bulge at her stomach, for the first time. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father." He said placing his hand on her stomach Well believe it you idiot. She's pregnant. You have to make sure she's safe. Do not let anything happen to her or our children Angelus yelled from deep inside Angel.  
Angel looked up at Buffy. His smiled falling.  
"What's wrong?" She asked him.  
"Angelus. He's. different."  
"How so?" "He's encouraging me to keep you safe."  
Buffy smiled. "Is there a way that you could. I don't know. Speak to him?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Why?" He asked, not sure where this was going.  
"Can you tell him, that he needs to stop worrying, I'll be okay?" She asked him.  
"Okay." He replied. Then he was silent for a while, before looking up at Buffy. "He says that's never gonna happen."  
Buffy sighs and flops down on the bed. "Great!" She grunts.  
Angel was silent for a while then he looked down at Buffy and said, "You love him."  
Buffy looked up at him startled by his statement, but then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I kind of do. But it's different. I love you and him. Different ways, for different reasons." She told him. Hoping he wouldn't be mad.  
He just nodded. I love her too. Tell her I love her too. Angelus screamed in his head. "He says he loves you too."  
Buffy looked at him and nodded.  
"So am I going to have to ask him or will you tell me how this happened?" Angel asked her as he moved to his closet and grabbed a shirt.  
"How what happened?"  
"How you two became so close."  
"Oh. Well. I don't know. Dru had some sort of vision thing and found out I was pregnant. Angelus found out and then he came to Giles' apartment. He told me that from then on, no vamps would be hunting in Sunnydale. That his 'minions' were going to help me, when and if I needed it. He gave me his number and everything. Then he gave me $200 and told me he'd see me the next night. The next night he came back and he kept coming back. One night he accompanied me to my doctors' appointment. He watched as I got a sonogram done and saw the babies. He was so happy. We talked and we got closer. He became a friend. When the gang would go on patrol he'd come over and help me with my homework or watch some TV with me. Sometimes he'd take me out. We went to the mall once and to the Espresso Pump, sometimes he'd take me to the Bronze and let me have my fun, then walk me back to Giles'."  
  
"Giles'? Why Giles'?" He asked.  
Buffy looked down and was silent for a while. When she looked back up there were tears in her eyes. "My mom. She kicked me out. When I told her I was pregnant. She said she didn't want any part in this and left." She said crying.  
Angel was at her side holding her in an iinstent. "Shh. Baby. Shh. It's okay. I'm here. It's okay." He said running his hands through her hair.  
"I've been living with Giles. I've been saving all the money Angelus has been giving me, to save up for an apartment. He's been paying the doctor's bills too. He even gave me his bank number so that I could take money out when I need it." She said. "Though I've never taken any." She confessed drying her tears.  
"Why not?" He asked as he let go of her. His arms suddenly, feeling empty.  
"Because I couldn't. I just didn't feel right about taking someone else's money. Even if he is the undead father of my child." She said with a small smile.  
Angel smiled. Damn good doers. Angelus said sighing. Angel chuckled. At Buffy's confused look he explained. "Angelus called you a good doer."  
Buffy just nodded. "Is he mad that I haven't used the money?"  
Angel just shook his head. "No. He figured you wouldn't, but I'm, I mean, we are still going to be paying for the doctor's visits. Plus I'll give you the rest of the money you'll need for your apartment." He told her. Ask her to move into that house you own on South Street. Angelus screamed. Angel just ignored him. He wasn't about to ask Buffy to move in with him. Not so soon. Who knew how she'd react. She'd be fine with it you idiot. She needs to get out of Giles' apartment and she loves you. Plus she knows she wouldn't have to do this alone if you two live together. Angelus told him. * No. I'll ask her in my own time. * Angel thought back. What the hell is your problem? Just ask her! Angelus yelled back. "NO!" Angel yelled.  
Buffy looked at Angel. "No what?"  
"Nothing. Just arguing with Angelus." He said.  
"Oh. About what?"  
"Nothing important."  
" Oh." She said looking down. Then she glanced back up. "Hungry? Spike left you some pigs blood."  
"Spike?"  
"Yeah. He left me a note too. Dru and he will be back when the babies are born." She said taking to note from her pocket and handing it to him. "Do you like your blood warm?" She asked him.  
"Yeah." He said opening the letter and reading. Damn good childe I have. Angelus said as Angel read the note.  
"Buffy?" Angel said standing and walking into the kitchen. "How did you? I mean. did you actually let them help you?"  
"You mean the other vamps? Nah. I've honestly only been here once. I came two days ago to tell Angelus that Willow was gonna do the spell." She said pouring the blood into a mug.  
"But other then the money that's all you've ever taken from Angelus or his guys?"  
"Yeah. I mean when they've seen me on the streets they asked me if I needed anything, but I would always say no. Then they would follow me home. They thought I didn't know, but I felt their presence behind me. Figured they just wanted to know I was okay, cuz if I wasn't I'm sure Angelus would have taken it out on them." She said smiling as she placed the mug into the microwave and pressed start on it.  
"Oh. So you didn't have contact with any of them other then that?" He asked. "Not even with Spike and Dru?"  
"No. I mean Spike told me which room was Angelus' the other day when I came by, but that was it." She said pulling the mug out from the microwave and handing it to him. "Here you go. 98.6 degrees."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." She said sitting down next to him.  
Angel sat there looking down at the mug of blood in front of him, and then he looked up. "Buffy, what happened between you and Angelus?" He asked still staring at his mug.  
"Huh?" Buffy asked startled by the question.  
"Did. did anything happen, between you and Angelus?" He asked looking up at her with sad eyes.  
Buffy moved toward Angel and stood in front of him in between his legs. She placed a hand on each of his cheeks and looked him in his eyes. "No. I could never do that to you. I'm not saying that I hadn't thought about it, because I have. There were times where he would look at me and I would see you in his eyes. Or he'd say something so sweet that I would think it was still you. And I'd want him to kiss me. I'd want those hands on my body, those arms holding me. But then I'd remember that it wasn't you. No matter how much I trusted Angelus or how nice he was to me, I could never be with anyone but you." She told him. "I love you. Always will." She finished with a soft smile.  
Angel smiled himself, his smile growing larger as Angelus screamed his dismay inside him. "I love you too. Forever." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
Buffy laid her head on his shoulder, fully content to never move from the safety of his arms. "Hmmmmmm" She said softly. "I've missed this so much."  
"Missed what?"  
"Missed being in your arms. Missed you holding me." She said looking up to him.  
"I've missed this too." He said looking down at her. "You know what I've missed too?" He asked her.  
"No what?"  
"Doing, this." He said before kissing her softly on her lips.  
Passion grew as Buffy and Angel kissed. Hands roamed and moans of lust sprung up from deep within each other. Things were getting out of control and they both knew it, but neither wanted to stop, nor could they if they wanted to. Yes. I want to come back. Keep it up! Angelus yelled in both of their heads.  
Angel and Buffy flew apart and stared at each other. 


	13. Developments

"Buffy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't." Angel trailed off when he noticed that she wasn't paying him any mind. "Buffy?" He asked lifting her chin up with his fingers. "Buffy, love, what's wrong?"  
Buffy looked up into his eyes. "I heard him." She said softly before pulling away. "I heard him, in my mind." She said running a shaking hand through her hair. "Oh god." She said with a hysterical laugh. "I heard him, in MY head." She said practically hysterical at this point. "Why can I hear him?" She asked Angel almost pleadingly as tears sprung to her eyes.  
"Buffy what are you talking about? Hear whom. Who did you hear?" Angel asked moving closer to him.  
You can hear me? Angelus asked.  
"YES!!!!!!" She screamed through tears.  
Angel just stared at her. "Oh god. Oh Buffy. I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened. Buffy, I'm sorry." He said trying to pull her into his arms.  
"NO! Stay away. You're too close. It hurts. I. it hurts my head. Make it stop Angel. Make HIM stop." She pleaded as she nearly fell to the ground in agony.  
Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy and sat her on the counter. "Buffy. Shh. Baby calm down. Please, baby." He said kissing her face, trying to calm her down as tears fell from his eyes as well. Seeing her in this much pain was agonizing for him. He hated seeing her like this.  
Buffy stopped moving. With her head bowed down, she became completely quiet. If it hadn't been for Angel's vamp hearing, he would have thought she were dead, but her heartbeat was strong, so he knew she wasn't. " Buffy? Honey, you okay?" He asked.  
Buffy was silent for several minutes, unmoving. Finally she looked up. "This is so weird." She said in awe.  
"What is?" He asked gently.  
"I can hear him. He's in my head."  
"I. I don't know how that happened. Maybe we should go see Giles." He suggested. He was at a lost for words. What do you say to the women you love, after you find out that she can now hear you are evil alter ego?  
Tell her I'm sorry. Angelus said softly.  
Buffy flinched as she heard Angelus' apology. "I know. I know you are Angelus. It's okay. It's not your fault." She said softly. "It just hurts. I'll be fine. Just need some meds." She said as she rose from the counter and moved past Angel.  
"Umm. No meds here. Remember Buffy?" Angel said turning her to him.  
"I know. I'm heading home. I'll see you later." She said not looking at him, as she walked through the kitchen and to the door.  
"Buffy. Please don't go. I'm sorry." Angel pleaded, but his pleads went unheard as she shut the door behind her.  
  
Buffy walked out the front door of the mansion and leaned back against the door, sighing heavily. * Oh god. What did I do? Angel thinks I hate him. Oh god. * She turned around, opened the door and re- entered the mansion and banged right into Angel's hard chest.  
Angel grabbed Buffy from around the waist to keep her from falling. "Buffy? You okay?" He asked helping her regain her balance.  
Buffy looked up at him. "Yeah, fine."  
Angel pulled away. "Buffy, are you okay? I mean, about with what happened before." He asked gently moving to sit on the large sofa.  
" A little wigged, but okay. I mean I'll have to get used to hearing him in my head and carry Aleve with me all the time, but I'll get used to it." She said flopping down next to him. "I'm sorry."  
Angel looked up at her with confusion clearly written on his face.  
" I shouldn't have left like that. It was wrong of me. I. I just don't know how do deal with all of this. I flipped. I shouldn't have left though." She said moving her hand to rest on his. "I love you. Know that. Never forget it."  
" I love you too."  
So do I. I'm sorry. Angelus yelled.  
Buffy jerked back in pain, her hand clutching her head. "Dammit Angelus. Stop yelling. I hear you loud and FUCKING clear." She screamed.  
  
Angel looked at her in shock. * Since when did she curse? *  
  
How come you can curse and I can't? What, our kids won't notice your cursing, but will when I curse? Angelus complained.  
"Oh bite me." She bit out.  
Do not test me. Angelus warned.  
"Oh please. Shut up." She said finally taking her hand away from her head.  
"Guys! Stop." Angel said angrily. "Stop fighting. Jeez you guys are acting like children." He said upset.  
"Sorry."  
Sorry  
"Buffy since when did you curse? I've never heard those words leave your mouth before." He asked her.  
"I guess Angelus rubbed off on me." She said glumly.  
I wish. Angelus scoffed.  
"Shut up." Buffy, bit back.  
No! Listen little girl, I may be back inside Soul boy here but that doesn't mean you could push me around! He yelled.  
Buffy's head slammed back in pain.  
"Angelus you stupid fuck, shut up!" Angel yelled as he moved to cradle Buffy's head on his lap.  
Shit. I'm sorry Buff. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I didn't mean to hurt you. He said softly.  
Buffy nodded her head against Angel's lap. "I know." She whispered.  
"Want me to take you back to Giles'?" Angel asked as he ran a hand through her head.  
Buffy shook her head. "I want to stay with you guys." She said softly. "If that's okay." She asked looking up at him.  
"No problem. We'd love to have you. But are you sure? You know how slow Angelus can be, it'll probably be a while till he remembers to keep his voice down." He said softly.  
Hey!  
Buffy giggled softly. "I'll take the risk. I don't want to go back to Giles' house. Not tonight. I. I just want to be here with you guys. I feel safe here with you two."  
Angel looked at her for a few minutes. " You don't feel safe at Giles'?" He asked.  
"It's not like that. I feel safe, it, is just. 'They' don't." She softly.  
"They?"  
The babies you, idiot.  
"Oh." Angel looked down at Buffy. "You can stay here as long as you want."  
"You mean that?" She asked looking up at him.  
"Of course I do. I wouldn't want it any other way." He said softly.  
Buffy smiled, then leaned up and kissed him.  
Hey! I don't want to go through the whole getting free and then being put back in this box, so you two better cut that out. Angelus snapped at them.  
Buffy giggled softly as they pulled apart. "Oh hush your mouth." She said laying her head on Angel's shoulder.  
"Want me to take you to Giles' flat so you can pick up some stuff and let him know you're staying with me? Then we can come back and you can get some sleep." Angel said softly as she yawned.  
"That sounds like a good idea." She said lifting her head from his shoulder and standing up.  
Angel take, the car. She doesn't look like she'll make it there and back, let alone through the front door. Angelus said.  
"Hey! I'm fine." She protested.  
"How bout we take the car anyways. I don't think we could carry all your stuff here anyways." He said with a half smile.  
Buffy just nodded and yawned. "Sound plan." She said moving toward the front door.  
Keys are on the table stand next to the door. Car is in the garage. And don't ruin it. Angelus told him.  
"You idiot you're coming with us, remember? As much as I want to, I can't get rid of you." Angel countered.  
Oh yeah. Wait. Hey! Angelus yelled.  
Buffy and Angel just laughed. 


	14. Clothes and Food

Giles Flat  
  
Buffy opened the door and entered the flat, Angel at her heels. "Giles?" She called.  
"Buffy?" Giles called coming down the stairs from his room.  
"Yeah Giles it's me." She said moving toward the couch and sitting down.  
"Are you okay? Did the spell work?" He asked eyeing Angel or Angelus.  
"Yeah. It worked. Umm Giles. I. I'm going to spend some time with Angel at his mansion. Just a couple of nights, you know? Just to catch up. Is that okay?" She asked him. She loved Giles and really didn't want to hurt his feelings. What he'd been doing for her, for the past couple of months was great, and everyday she loved him more, but she needed to be with Angel. Needed to reconnect with the father, or fathers, of her children. She just hoped he understood that.  
Giles looked over at Buffy and then at Angel. He knew she'd be safe with him and that this is what she needed. "I understand. Will you be returning to school tomorrow to finish your exams?"  
"I plan to. Holy shit, Willow. I was supposed to go over there and study with her. Crap!" She said standing up.  
"No need. She called earlier. When I told her you weren't back yet, she told me to tell you to forget the study session and spend some time with Angel, or Angelus, however the spell went. She said she understood and would be willing to give you a quick study session tomorrow morning at seven if you wanted to meet her at the library." He told her.  
"Oh. Well that takes care of that." She turned to Angel. "I'll be right back. Let me just get some things." She said running up the stairs as best she could with her growing belly.  
When Buffy was out of ear shot Giles turned to Angel. "Are you truly Angel or is this some game to get close to her?" Giles asked him evenly.  
"Giles this isn't some trick. I'm back. Angelus is safely tucked away deep inside this soul." Angel said looking back at the man as best he could. After all, he had killed his girlfriend.  
Shit I did kill his girlfriend, didn't I? Angelus said with some remorse.  
"Just take care of her and those children. She is like my own. I love her and those babies, if you hurt her in anyway, I'll make you wish I'd stake you." He said before heading upstairs and into Buffy's bedroom.  
  
Buffy's Room  
  
Buffy heard a knock on her door and turned to see Giles standing there. "Hey."  
"Buffy, are you sure about this?" Giles asked moving to sit on her bed.  
"Giles, I need to do this. I need to. he's the father of my children Giles." She said with a sad smile.  
"I understand that." Giles said standing. He moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "Just be careful." He said placing a stake in her hand.  
"I don't need this Giles." She said softly.  
"I know. But just in case." He said softly before leaving the room.  
  
Buffy exited her room with her duffle bag and walked down the stairs to the living room, where Angel was waiting. "That took a little longer then I thought it would." She said as she placed the bag on the floor, moving to the closet and grabbing her leather jacket, the one Angel had given her so long ago.  
"It's okay. You got everything?" He asked, helping her put her jacket on.  
"Not everything. Just enough to last me till next weekend." She said as she picked up her bag. "Angel? Can we stop by the store and pick up some food for me?" She asked him.  
"How bout I take you back to the mansion and let you get your rest, and I can pick up some money." He suggested.  
"I have money." She said pulling an envelope from her pocket. "Well your money I guess."  
"Your money. Now let's go get you guys some food." He said rubbing her belly. 


	15. Arguments, Fears and Questions

Mansion  
  
Jeez lover, do you really need all this food? Angelus asked as Angel and she walked into the mansion holding grocery bags.  
"I'm pregnant Angelus. Eating for three. I need more food." She said angrily. "You think I enjoy getting fat!?!" She yelled as she stormed into the kitchen and throwing the bags down.  
For the last fucking time, Buff, you're not FAT!!!! Angelus yelled.  
Buffy flinched at the sound of Angelus' voice ringing in her head. "Shut up and leave me alone you stupid fuck." She yelled before fleeing the kitchen. "Angel I'm going to find me a room to sleep in." She announced as she headed up the stairs in search of a room.  
"Damn it Angelus, why can't you just leave her alone?" Angel asked his evil alter ego.  
Oh shut up Soul Boy. I didn't mean to hurt her. I love her remember? I was just kidding about the food anyways. She's just moody. Been like that for a few months now. Still not used to her cursing like that. Angelus answered as Angel moved to put away the food. Now, I have a question for you. Why didn't you offer to let her sleep with you? I mean come on. All those rooms are disgusting. You know how gross some of my minions can be. They don't clean up after themselves, are you really going to let her sleep in one of those pig- pens? He asked.  
"Shit! Angelus you know Buffy and I can't stay in the same bed. I really would like some time with her before you reappear." He said moving toward the living room.  
You need to learn how to keep that cock of yours in your pants and keep her safe. No time to be thinking of sex. She needs us, BOTH of us. WE have to help her. Her mom wants nothing to do with our kids and as much as I would love to kill Joyce for how she treated Buff, I can't, all we can do is help her. And keep her and our kids safe.  
"Who are you and what have you done with the real Angelus?" Angel asked with a soft chuckle. "As much as it pains me to admit it, you're right. We need to be there for Buffy." He said moving throughout the mansion. "Now shut up while I try to find her." He said moving up the stairs. "Buffy?" He yelled. "Buffy did you find a room yet?"  
There was no answer. Angel was beginning to worry. "Buffy!?!" He yelled again, again no answer.  
Lover, where are you? Angelus called out to her softly.  
There still was no answer.  
Angel stopped and felt out for her. Finally he felt her and followed her presence to a room down the hall. Angel entered the room and found Buffy starring at her reflection in a broken mirror.  
Angel moved toward her slowly and wrapped an arm around her, placing a hand on her bulging belly.  
Buffy did not flinch at his touch, she only closed her eyes as a tear fell from an eye.  
Angel rubbed the tear from her eye with the pad of his thumb. "Why are you crying love?" He whispered softly into her ear. His breathe tickling her softly.  
"I've been a slayer for almost four years now, Angel. I've faced some pretty scary shit. I've been through some pretty scary shit. But this takes the cake." She turned around in his embrace and looked him in the eye. "I'm more terrified of being a mother, then I was when I found out I was going to die. Or when I found out you were gone." She confessed. "Angel I don't think I can do this. I don't know how to be a mother. I'm just seventeen years old." She whispered through tears that were now flowing down her cheeks, freely.  
Angel just stood there holding her, not knowing what to say. "I'm scared too." He whispered.  
Buffy's head shot up in surprise. * Angel? Scared? * This was a new concept for her, especially the, him admitting it part. "Really?"  
Angel just looked at her as though it were obvious. "Buffy, why wouldn't I be? I do not know what it is like to be a father, how, to be a father. I wasn't even supposed to have children, remember? But now I have, or will in a couple of months and I don't know what that means. It scares me in so many was."  
"In what ways?" She asked softly.  
"Well first off, how do we know that the moment those two are born, I won't lose my soul?"  
Buffy's eyes widened at that thought. * Would having kids really make him lose his soul? *  
"Secondly, do you know how hard this will be? I mean first of all I don't know anything about kids, but what I do know is they like the outside, in the day. I wont be able to do that. I wont be able to go outside with my children." He said, a sad tone, now creeping into his voice.  
"I guess that stuff never entered my mind." She thought for a moment. "Angel, do you think there's a chance our children will inherit some of yours and Angelus' traits?" She asked.  
"I don't know love. I hope not. I really don't want them to have to go through that, but I can't promise you anything." He said kissing her head. "Listen, how bout you go into my room. Take a shower, change, and I'll cook you some dinner. How's that sound?"  
"Sounds good to me." She said yawning.  
"Or are you to tired?" He asked.  
"No. Besides if I don't eat, these two won't let me sleep." She said with a smirk.  
"Okay. How does spaghetti sound?"  
"Great." She said with a smile. "My favorite."  
"I know. Now come on." He said grabbing her bag and her hand and pulling her down the stairs to his room.  
Buffy followed Angel to his room and flopped on the bed. Shutting her eyes for a moment, she thought about how great it would be to wake up everyday in his arms.  
"Buffy, will you move in with me? Permanently?" Angel asked. 


	16. Answers and Sleep

Buffy's eyes shot open as she glanced at him. * He looks serious. * She thought. "Angel, are you sure? Is this what you want? Or are you just doing this because you think you have to?"  
"Buffy, I'm doing this because I want to, because more then anything in the world I want you and my children living with me. I want us to be a family."  
A tear welled up in Buffy's eyes. "I want that too." She said before standing and flinging herself into his arms.  
"Then it's settled. We're moving."  
Buffy pulled back and looked at him. "You mean, we're moving in together, right." She asked.  
"No. I mean, we're moving"  
"Where?" She asked as she began to pull away. "We're.we're not gonna leave Sunnydale, right?"  
Angelus had been trying to convince her to move away from the Hellmouth, for the past few months. Was he trying to get Angel to talk her into it now?  
"No, Buffy calm down. I wouldn't ask you to move from Sunnydale. I have a house on South Street. It is closer to town and closer to the schools and your friends, plus not in a cemetery. Also, it's big and livable. All I have to do is get someone in to clean and paint it, make sure everything is up to date and then you can start re-decorating it." He said moving closer to her. "If you want to that is."  
Buffy's smile widened. "Of course I would. Are you serious though? I mean, do you want to move there? I'm happy here."  
"There is no way our children are going to grow up in a cemetery. No sir re." He said shaking his head.  
Buffy just giggled and hugged him. "I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you too." He replied kissing her head. "Forever."  
"Forever."  
Forever Angelus whispered.  
Buffy smiled at Angelus' word and hugged Angel even closer to her.  
  
The Next Afternoon  
  
Buffy walked into the mansion quietly. She didn't want to make too much noise, just in case Angel was still asleep.  
"Buffy?" *Well so much for that. * She thought as she entered his room, their room. "Hey. I thought you'd still be sleeping." She said as she laid her books on the chair. She toed off her shoes and sat on the bed next to him. "Couldn't." He said simply as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Why not? What's wrong?" She asked concerned as she looked into his eyes. "Nothing. I just missed you." He said kissing her head. "I missed you too." She said yawning. "Okay enough talk. Nap. Then I'll make you guys some dinner." He said rubbing her tummy. "I like the way you think." She murmured as she closed her eyes. 


	17. Hormones Hurt

A month passed and Buffy and Angel had moved into their apartment. Buffy, with the help of Willow and Cordelia decorated the house just the way Buffy wanted it.  
Buffy and Angel's bedroom was painted dark red, blood red as Xander called it, with a mahogany, king sized sleigh bed. On each side of the bed, there was a matching mahogany night stand. Both Buffy and Angel had a matching dresser.  
Buffy was six months pregnant now and therefore big. Angel thought she looked beautiful, Angelus wanted to ravage her but Buffy thought she looked like a hippo.  
Buffy stood in front of the long mirror in her bathroom. "Urgh." She grunted taking her shirt off. No matter what she wore she looked horrible in it.  
"What are you Urghing at?" Angel asked as he leaned against the door of her bathroom.  
"I'm fat. I look horrible." She told him. She said as she turned and went back into her closet to find something else.  
"You are not fat, Buffy. You look beautiful. You glow." He said following her out of the bathroom and into their room.  
"It's sweat from spending the morning throwing up, Angel." She said opening up her closet and looking for something less 'I'm pregnant ask me how' outfit.  
Angel walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "No. You are as beautiful now as you've ever been and I mean that."  
Buffy looked up and stared into his eyes. She searched his eyes and found he honestly believed that. He thought she was beautiful. "Sure I look good, anything with plasma looks good to you." She blurted out bitterly.  
"What?" He asked a mixture of pain and confusion showing in his eyes.  
"Oh god, Angel. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry." She said pleadingly.  
Angel pulled his arms from around her waist and turned away. "You need to get ready for your lunch with Willow." He said as he went down stairs and into his library.  
"Angel!" Buffy yelled when he turned away from her.  
Angel just stopped but didn't turn back around to face her. He couldn't. Not when it was plan as day, the way she actually thought of him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's hormones." She said tears forming in her eyes.  
"No. It's you. And what you think of me." He said leaving the room.  
"No." She yelled running out of the room as fast as she could. "Angel please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I love you!" She yelled.  
Angel just walked down the stairs. "Have fun. Tell Willow I said 'hi' and be careful." He said continuing down the stairs.  
Buffy just stopped at the top of the stairs and watched him go. "Damnit." She said under her breath as she went back to the room.  
Stop cursing lover. She heard Angelus say.  
  
Espresso Pump  
  
"So how is everything going with you and Angel?" Willow asked.  
"Okay. Except I hurt him today?" Buffy admitted.  
"Physically or emotionally?" The red head asked taking a sip of her espresso.  
"Emotionally." Buffy said sadly.  
"What'd you say?"  
"Well I was trying to find something to wear that didn't make me look like the Goodyear blimp, and Angel told me I looked beautiful. I didn't buy it and told him anything with plasma looks good to him." She confessed to her friend.  
"Oh. Buffy you know that's not true."  
"I know! I don't even know why I said that. Why it even popped into my head. Angel's not like that and I know how much he hates the fact that he's a vamp and different. I apologized but he wouldn't listen. Not that he should. But now he thinks that's what I really think of him, and it's not. I love him, Wills. I love him so much." She said, tears forming behind her eyes.  
Willow laid a hand on Buffy's. "I know. He knows that too. Give him some time. He'll come around. Everything will be okay." She told her best friend, praying to anyone who would listen that she was right. Angel and Buffy deserved to be happy.  
Buffy just nodded. Wiping tears from her eyes, she lifted up her head and looked at her friend. "Okay no more sad talk. I vote for a change of subject." She said slapping on a smile.  
"I second that." Willow said.  
"So how's everything with you and Oz?" the blonde asked.  
"Everything is good. He and the band are going on a mini tour next week, doing gigs all over California." Willow said sadly.  
"Awe. You're gonna miss him aren't you?" Buffy asked.  
"Yup." Willow said with a frown. "It's just, we've been spending all of our time together and now he's going away for a whole week. I don't know what I'll do."  
"Well I suggest you, Xander and I have a week of fun. Xander said Cordy's going away for the summer with her parents and won't be back until the end of August, so we can just chill. We could go the movies and the mall and just hang out like we used to." Buffy suggested.  
"Thank sounds great, but what about Angel?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well we don't want to cause any trouble between you and Angel."  
"Angel has actually been trying to get me out of the house more often. He says just because we're living together and I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean I have to give up my life. He actually suggested that I invite you guess over while he goes patrolling one night and even said he'd go find somewhere to be so we could have the house to ourselves." She admitted with a smile.  
"Awe. He's so sweet."  
"Isn't he?" Buffy said with a large goofy grin. 


	18. Demon Encounters

Later that evening  
  
"Buffy, I'm leaving for patrol." Angel called upstairs as he grabbed his coat from the hall closet.  
"Be careful." She yelled from their room.  
"I will. If you need anything call my cell phone." He called before leaving.  
  
Five Hours Later  
  
Angel entered the house quietly. At least he tried to. Angel closed the door and stumbled over the blue rug. "Dammit." He whispered.  
"Angel?" Buffy said, coming down the stairs.  
"Go back to bed Buffy." Angel said before she made it all the way down.  
"Angel, what's wrong?" She asked, ignoring his order.  
"I said go back to bed Buffy." He yelled.  
Buffy stopped at the bottom of the steps in shock. Angel had never spoken to her like that. "Angel."  
"Buffy!" His yell cut her off. "Go to bed."  
"NO! Angel, tell me what's wrong." She asked in the dark.  
"Nothing!"  
"Stop lying to me Angel. Something is off and I can feel it."  
"Nothing is wrong. Just go back to bed." He said moving to the closet and shedding his coat.  
"Angelus what the hell is going on? What happened?" She asked knowing that if Angel did not want her to know, Angelus would tell her just to spite him.  
"Don't you dare answer that question." Angel growled to his alter ego.  
Angelus sighed. Go to bed love.  
"What?" She asked in disbelief.  
You heard me. Now go. Angelus said calmly.  
"Fine." Buffy said moving down the stairs and into the living room. She grabbed her shoes, slipped them on and shoved past Angel who was standing in front of the closet.  
"Where are you going?" Angel asked.  
"I'm going to sleep at Giles house." She informed him before pushing him out of the way and grabbing her jacket.  
"What?" He asked angrily. "You're not leaving this house with out me. It's too dark and most defiantly not safe out there." He told her.  
"I am and you're not going to stop me." She said flinging the door open.  
Angel grabbed her arm roughly and spun her around. "Buffy. Stop." His facial expression softened. "Please. Don't go. I'm sorry." He told her.  
"So am I." She said, extracting her arm from his firm grip and exiting the house, slamming the door behind her.  
Angel opened the door and rushed out into the cool night. "Buffy. Stop."  
"Why should I? So you could yell at me some more, order me around." She asked bitterly, as she kept on walking.  
"Buffy. I am sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." He said running to catch up with her.  
Buffy suddenly stopped. She spun around angrily. "So why did you?" She asked.  
"I had a bad night, is all. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He said keeping his head low.  
"What happened?" She asked sternly.  
"Nothing."  
"Don't lie to me Angel. I hate when you lie to me."  
Angel just sighed. "Can we discuss this in the house?" He asked her.  
"No. I'm not going back there until you tell me what I want to know."  
"Buffy it's not safe out here."  
"Angel, just tell me what is going on."  
"Demons. I met up with some demons that want our babies." He told her.  
Buffy's eyes widened in fear. "What?" She asked.  
"Buffy please. Let me take you home, before..." He trailed off as he noticed movement behind Buffy. Buffy noticed the look on his face and spun around.  
Two large green demons came out from behind the trees and moved toward Buffy and Angel.  
"They look anything like these guys." Buffy asked, moving instinctively toward Angel.  
"Yup." He said pulling out a knife from his jacket and handing it to Buffy before pulling out another.  
"Gulp." She said as she took the knife from him.  
"I'll try to hold them off. You try to get back to the house as fast as you can. It's not that far." He told her.  
"No. Angel, I wont leave you here."  
"Buffy you have to. For our children."  
Buffy thought about it and decided that she would not be any help to Angel or her children by staying. "Be careful." She said inching behind him.  
"I will. I love you."  
"Love you." She said.  
The two demons charged and Buffy ran as fast as she could in her pregnant state.  
Angel punched the first demon and kicked the other while Buffy ran. He prayed to anyone who was listening that Buffy would make it back to the house okay. That he would make it back to the house okay.  
The first demon recovered quickly and sent a sharp blow to Angel's stomach. Angel lurched forward with the force of the blow. The second demon moved around Angel, trying to follow Buffy but Angel grabbed his arm and used it and his weight to flip the demon on his back, stabbing him in the chest the moment it hit the ground. The demon writhed in pain before dying. Angel pulled the knife from the demon and turned just in time to see the other one chasing after Buffy.  
Angel ran full speed ahead. He was mire feet from the demon when he stopped and Angel threw the knife. It embedded itself in the back of it head and the demon fell forward. Angel ran to it, and for good measure snapped, the demons neck with his foot.  
"Buffy." Angel yelled.  
Buffy stopped and turned. She spotted Angel making his way to her and ran to him.  
"Are you okay?" She asked grabbing him to see if he had any wounds.  
"I'm fine. You?" He asked checking over her body for any sign of anything.  
"Yeah."  
Angel leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled away.  
"I love you too." She said as she laid her head on his chest.  
"Come on. I think we should go home. Tomorrow morning I want you to call Giles. Let him know what is up. Set up sometime to meet with him and the gang tomorrow night. I want to know who these guys are and what exactly they want with our children." He said to her.  
I say we go looking for anymore of those motherfuckers and kill them. Angelus growled within Angel.  
"Angelus, watch your language." Buffy chided.  
Why should I? You don't.  
"Fuck you." She said angrily.  
See what I mean. He asked Angel.  
Angel just smiled as his lover and demon argued. "Why don't the both of you stop already? Let's just go home and get some sleep."  
Yeah and hurry. The suns a coming' and I do not tan well. Angelus said in agreement.  
Buffy just laughed. 


	19. Soulmates, Prophecy's and Plans

The Next Night  
Giles' Flat  
  
"So G, what's the stitch?" Xander asked, plopping himself on the couch next to Willow.  
"I'm pretty sure I told you to never call me that Xander." Giles said tiresomely.  
"Sorry." Xander amended.  
"The 'stitch' as you so eloquently put it, is there is a clan of demons after the twins." He informed the young boy and the red head.  
"A clan?" Buffy asked. "Last night it was only two." She told him.  
"Make that three. I fought one on my way home from patrol last night." Angel told her.  
"What? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because you looked tired and scared. I didn't want to further worry you." He said clasping her hand in his as he sat on the arm of the loveseat, she currently occupied.  
"Still you should have told me." She said softly.  
"I know." He said kissing her head. "I'm sorry."  
Giles cleared his throat, trying to get the couples attention back to the matter at hand.  
"Sorry Giles. Continue." Buffy said.  
"As I was saying. A clan of demons is after Buffy and the children. Apparently you two were meant to get together and have children." Giles informed them.  
"What? How, I'm not even supposed to be able to have children." Angel told the watcher.  
"I'm well aware of that. Apparently this situation wasn't to come about the way it did." Giles told him.  
"What do you mean Giles?" Willow asked.  
"Well. Apparently you two were soul mates in the past." Giles said to them.  
"Huh?" Xander asked.  
"Well before Angel was born as a human, his soul belonged to another body. Apparently, the man was in love with a woman. Her soul, in my guess was what is now Buffy's." Giles said calmly.  
"So you mean Angel and Buffy have been together for centuries?" Willow asked.  
"Well there souls have. Unfortunately each time they met, something would happen and they would never get the chance to be together."  
"How long has this, soul mate searching thing been going on?" Buffy asked.  
"Well as far as I can tell? Since the beginning of time." He told them.  
Angel and Buffy just stared at him in shock and then at each other and smiled.  
"Unfortunately when Angel was turned that all stopped. The soul was gone. My guess is that it was reborn into another body, but when the gypsies called it forth, the person it inhabited died and it went back to Angel's current body. My guess is that Buffy's soul searched for it's mate, with little luck. When Buffy was born, well I guess the powers intervened."  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Well as far as I can see? Since Angel's soul was now his and he is Immortal, the Powers must have realized that the soul may never find it's mate and therefore whatever destiny your children were to have would never come to past and so they made Buffy a slayer. Anyway they could to get you two to meet, I guess, they tried."  
"So you mean if it hadn't been for me. Buffy would never have become the slayer?" Angel asked. Saddened by the idea the he was the reason his love, had suffered so much.  
Buffy realized what he was thinking. "Stop it. It's not your fault." She told him.  
"How could you say that?" He asked. "You're a slayer because I was to dumb to stay out of an alley."  
"Angel, please. Stop. I don't care."  
"What do you mean? Buffy, you died. And that could have all been prevented if I would have listened to my damned father."  
"Angel, stop it!" She yelled standing up. "I need you to stop. I love you. I do not care about all that. As long as we're together." She said softly.  
"Buffy I ruined your life." He whispered lowering his head.  
Buffy lifted his head back up to hers. "You saved it." She told him. At Angel's bewildered look she continued. "Angel if I hadn't been the slayer, I would have never met Xander and Willow. Or Giles and Cordy or Oz. I would have never met my best friends, the people who are like my family." She told him.  
"You'd have a real one if it hadn't been for me." He told her.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"If you hadn't gotten in trouble in LA, because of your slaying, your parents would still be together." He told her.  
"Angel you don't know that. For all we know, my parent's weren't meant to be." She told him.  
"Maybe not, but you'd at least still have you mother." He told her.  
Buffy flinched at that. The topic of her mother was a tough subject. She had yet to speak to her mom since the incident in the hospital. "No. You are not the reason why my mother is a heartless bitch." She said.  
"Buffy." He said softly. Sorry for bringing up the subject of her mother, but he just couldn't be fine with the fact that Buffy's life as a slayer could have been prevented if he hadn't been such and ignorant fool.  
"Besides look at all the good I've done since I've been the slayer?"  
"Yeah look at all the people she's saved." Willow chimed in, trying desperately to make the man her friend loved understand that none of this was his fault.  
"Yeah, me and Willow wouldn't be here today if it hadn't been for Buffy." Xander chipped in. Though he and Angel were nowhere near being the bests of pals, he loved Buffy and wanted her to be happy. Even if that meant, cheering up her lover.  
"See. No me. No Willow or Xander." She said.  
"Or Cordy or well world." Willow said.  
"Yeah if it hadn't been for Buff the Master would have taken over." Xander pointed out.  
"If it hadn't been for you giving her CPR, the world would have been doomed." Angel replied to the brunette.  
"If she hadn't saved me when she first moved, I wouldn't have been able to save her in the first place." Xander pointed out.  
"And if you hadn't been turned, then she wouldn't have been able to save Xander and ultimately herself." Giles said.  
"See. All good." Buffy said to him.  
"I doubt that." Angel said softly.  
"If you insist on brooding over this, I'm staying with Giles." She told him. "I refuse to stay in the house with a broody vampire."  
"But, I need to brood about this. Can't you give me a day?" He asked pleadingly. It was almost humorous how his face looked so childlike at such an old age.  
"Can you sleep one night with out me?" She asked with a smirk.  
"Fine. I won't brood." He said knowing that if he did not have her warm body surrounding his cold one at night, he would get no sleep.  
"Now that that's settled, may we continue with this meeting?" Giles asked.  
"Right." Buffy said pushing Angel to take her spot on the loveseat, then making herself comfortable on his lap.  
"As for the clan. Little is known." Giles started. "All that I could gather is that they are warriors of darkness. They take out warriors, like Buffy and Angel. Apparently since they learned of the prophecy, and the twins roles in the final battles ahead, have vowed to well destroy them." He finished.  
"Destroy." Buffy asked fearfully.  
Angel held her close to him as fear welled up inside him. "Nothing's going to happen to our babies. I promise you." He said. "Giles how do we stop them?" He asked the man.  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple Angel." Giles answered.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, because these demons aren't easy to kill."  
"They weren't all that tough last night." Angel informed him.  
"How did you kill them last night?" Giles asked.  
"Knife." Angel replied simply.  
"Well unless you 'brought darkness to the thousand eyes', they are not dead." Giles said.  
"Thousand. I only saw two."  
"The jewel on their forehead is referred to as the thousand eyes." Giles told him.  
"Great. So they're not dead."  
"Well on top of that. They come back stronger and bigger then before."  
"Oh joy."  
Buffy grasped Angel's hand tighter. "I don't like the sound of this." She told him.  
"It's okay Buffy."  
"How is this OKAY?!? There are demons after our unborn children. Demons who get stronger and bigger if not killed right." She said, panic and fear welling up inside of her.  
Angel sensed this and grabbed her face forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I promise you nothing will happen to you or our children." He swore to her.  
Nothing Angelus echoed.  
Buffy only nodded and leaned her head on Angel's shoulder.  
"So what's the game plan?" Xander asked Giles.  
"I don't know. This is really up to you two." He said looking at the couple.  
"I'll hunt tonight, see what I can find." Angel said.  
"Not alone." Xander said. "I'm coming with you."  
"No. These guys are serious Xander. I don't want you getting hurt or worse killed."  
"You're not going alone Angel. You get yourself killed and my best friend has to raise your two children alone. I refuse to let that happen. You are not leaving my best friend. She loves you too much and I refuse to see her hurt. I'm going whether you like it or not."  
"No you're not. You're going to stay with Buffy at the house until I come home."  
"Willow will. She could put a protection spell over the house."  
"No. Xander you're not coming with me."  
"You're not going alone."  
"Angel and I will patrol tonight. Xander and Willow will stay with Buffy." Giles said sternly, letting them know there was no room for argument.  
Everyone just nodded his or her heads.  
"Let's go back to my house. Well pick up some weapons." Angel said.  
"Okay. Willow do you have everything you need for a protection spell?" Giles asked the redhead.  
"Umm. No." She said quietly.  
"Well I think I should have the things you'll need." Giles said getting out of his seat and searching his home. 


	20. Patrolling and Movies

Later that Night  
Cemetery  
  
"You and Buffy seem to be doing well together." Giles said as he and Angel walked along Restfield Cemetery later that night.  
"Yeah we are. I mean it's hard sometimes, cause we're so different and our lives are different, but I love her and as long as she's okay and around I'm happy." Angel said as he continued to search for the monsters that were after his children.  
"How are the children? Buffy hasn't told us much about her last couple of appointments. I hope it's because it's the same and not because something is wrong." The old man asked the even older vampire.  
"No everything is okay. She's just worried."  
"About?" The watcher inquired.  
"About what kind of side effects this, us, who we are as people or non people in my case, will have on the children." He said.  
"You mean, will they inherit any vampire genes."  
"Yeah."  
"Well unbeknownst to Buffy, I've been researching that very thing since she told me she was pregnant." He informed the father to be.  
"Since you've yet to say anything to Buffy that either means you found nothing or you have and choose not to tell her for fear of scaring her." The vampire replied.  
"Your second guess is correct."  
"Well, what did you find?" Angel asked. Scared at what the watcher's answer would be.  
"Well not much at this point. What I did find is that there is a likely hood that your children will have supernatural abilities."  
"Such as?"  
"Well."  
"Hold that thought." Angel said as he blocked a hit from the vampire that tried, and failed, to sneak up on him.  
"Anymore?" The watcher asked as Angel stabbed the demon in the chest with his axe.  
"Nah. I don't think so." He replied. "So what were you saying?" He asked as they continued to walk through the cemetery.  
"As yes. Well strength is probably going to be the biggest."  
"Makes sense."  
"I agree. Also, the possibility that, if they are girls, one or maybe both, will end up slayers. Then there's the danger that will be an ever constant in their lives. Having a mother as a slayer and a vampire with a soul as a father wont be easy. Demons and the like will be after you two all the time and them, also because of what they are destined for. It will be hard for them. Buffy once said to me that I didn't now what it was like being, sixteen, and a girl and a slayer and what it's like having to kill vampires when you, and I quote "have funny bunny feelings toward one", so I can't image how hard it will be for your children if they are girls. Especially with the possibility of them being slayers."  
"I was worried about that. How good of a chance do they have of not becoming slayers?" Angel asked.  
"Not so good I'm afraid. The chance that they will both become slayers is very high."  
"What about if they're boys?"  
"Well with they're strength, it's likely that they'd become well, demon hunters."  
"I figured as much."  
"Problem is Buffy told me she wants them to be boys so that they wont have a chance of becoming slayers. I didn't have the heart to tell her that if they were boys they'd probably become demon hunters."  
"She still doesn't know?" Angel asked.  
"Nope. I was surprised also. I was for sure her last watcher, Merrick, would have mentioned it to her."  
"I don't think he had enough time to." Angel told Giles.  
"I believe you're right. Merrick didn't have much time to spend with Buffy and from the watchers journal he kept I doubt it was easy to get her to cooperate. He wrote it was hard to get her to believe him and he spent most of the time trying to get a hold of her. She was constantly running off."  
"Yeah. I remember."  
Giles just looked at Angel with confusion written on his face. "I thought you two didn't meet until she moved to Sunnydale." Giles asked.  
"We didn't. But I saw her when she was first called. A half demon named Whistler came to me in New York and asked me if I wanted to do something with my immortality. After he showed me Buffy I knew I had to help her. She's the reason I'm not in a dump somewhere eating rats." He confessed.  
"Does she know that?"  
"No. I don't know how to tell her. I want to tell her but, I just think she'd freak."  
"I understand. Though I think you should tell her. At this time, I think it'd be nice for her to here such a thing."  
"I guess. I'll tell her, when I'm ready."  
The two continued their hunt out side of the cemetery and through the dingy streets of downtown Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy and Angel's House  
"So Buffy, how are you? How's the pregnancy going?" Xander asked his friend in a vain attempt to keep her mind off of the things going on.  
"Okay. I have a doctor's appointment next Tuesday."  
"Do you need someone to go with you? Or is it a night appointment?" Willow asked her friend. She missed going to her appointments with her.  
"I would like it if you two went with me." Buffy told her friends.  
"Really??" The red head asked excitedly.  
"Yeah. I've missed you guys. I know I have not been around lately but I promise things are going to change. I want us to hang out more often. Especially since once I have the babies I wont be able to do much." She admitted.  
"Well we'd love to go with you." Xander told his friend.  
"How 'bout we do something. While Giles and Angel are patrolling." Buffy suggested.  
"Okay." Willow said happily. "What'cha wanna do." She asked.  
"How bout we watch a movie?" Buffy asked.  
"Okay."  
"Come on." Buffy said walking down the hall.  
"Where we going Buff?" Xander asked as they left the living room.  
"To my room. The tv is bigger. Plus most of the movies are in that room." She told him as they climbed the steps to her and Angel's room.  
"Make your selves comfortable." She said moving to the tv stand and opening it's mahogany doors. "So what you guys want to watch?"  
"Ummm. I'm kind of in the mood for a comedy." Willow said.  
"Here, here!" Xander cheered.  
"You're always in the mood for comedy." Buffy reminded him.  
"Okay which one?" She asked as she flopped a few movies onto the bed.  
"Well. I like My Stepmother is and Alien." Willow said.  
"I like the Cone Heads." Xander announced.  
"Okay My Stepmother is an Alien then Cone Heads." Buffy said popping the first film in.  
She moved back to the bed and joined her friends. She sat with her back against the headboard. Xander lay on his stomach next to Buffy and Willow laid in between them on the huge King sized bed. 


	21. Worries

Few Hours Later  
  
"It's rather quiet, don't you think?" Giles asked as he and Angel entered the house after patrol.  
"Yeah. Unless they fell asleep." Angel said hanging up his leather duster on the coat rack.  
"Yes well that seems like something they'd do." Giles said amused.  
"I know Buffy was tired. She couldn't sleep last night after the attacks." Angel told the watcher as they walked up to Angel and Buffy's room in search of the teens.  
"I image so."  
They reached the room and opened the door to see the three teens asleep on the bed.  
"Told you." Angel said to Giles with a smirk.  
Giles looked over at the bed. Buffy was laying on her back, hugging Angel's pillow. Xander lie on his stomach next to her and Willow, was curled up in the fetal position with her head resting on Xander's back. Giles just smiled at the sight. After all they'd been through in the past two years, they were still each able to maintain a somewhat normal teen life. No matter what happened, they had stayed close friends and were like three normal teen friends. He was happy for his slayer. Happy, that she had something so normal in her not so normal life. His smile widened. "I'll wake Xander and Willow, give you your bed back. I'll take them home." Giles said going to wake the teens.  
"No. It's okay. I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms. There's one down the hall. I insist you stay the night, Giles. I don't want you out there on your own. It's to dangerous." Angel told the watcher.  
"Angel, I'll be fine."  
"Giles please stay. Keep my undead heart at rest and spend the night."  
"Angel. I assure you I shall be fine."  
"Fine. Then at least let me follow you home." Angel said.  
"There is no need for that Angel."  
"You know I'm going to do it anyways so we might as well leave now." Angel said with a smirk.  
Giles sighed heavily. "Very well." He said turning and heading back down the stairs.  
  
Early the next morning  
  
Buffy awoke to the call of nature. Being pregnant sometimes sucked. Especially when you're in the middle of a great dream about the sexy vampire you love and then it hits you, the urge to pee.  
Buffy groaned and climbed out of bed, tiredly. She rushed to the bathroom, quietly, as not to wake her sleeping Angel.  
Buffy exited the bathroom and looked to her bed where he lover should have been, but instead of Angel asleep in their bed, she spotted her two best friends. We must have fallen asleep. She thought. Wait a second. Then why didn't Angel or Giles wake us up? She thought, terror creeping up inside her. "Oh god." She gasped.  
Xander heard someone gasp and groggily awoke. Wiping the crust from his eyes Xander opened them and looked up to see Buffy. "Huh? What the hell?" He asked, then a look of realization hit him. "Oh we fell asleep." He said.  
"Yeah." She said not really paying attention to him. Terrible images of Angel and Giles dead ran through her mind, tears welled up behind her eyes.  
"Buffy? What's wrong?" Xander asked getting up from the bed.  
"Angel. Why didn't he wake us up?" She asked, the thought of her lover dead, hitting her hard.  
"It's okay Buffy. I'm sure Angel's fine. He and Giles probably lost track of time last night and he's at Giles'." Xander said.  
"I hope so." She said as tears flowed from her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him Xander." She cried.  
"Shush." Xander said wrapping his arms around his friend as she cried on his shoulder.  
Willow chose that moment to open her eyes. She saw Buffy crying and mouthed a 'what's wrong?' to Xander.  
'Angel.' He mouthed back.  
Willows eyes widen in fear. 'He's dead?' She asked.  
'No. He didn't come home last night?' He mouthed back.  
'Oh.' Willow said.  
"Buffy? You want to call Giles? See if he's there?" Willow asked her friend.  
"Yes." She said pulling away from Xander. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
"Come on." The red head said, grabbing her friends hand and going downstairs.  
  
Phone  
"Giles?" Buffy said when she heard someone pick up the phone.  
"Buffy? It's rather early. Are you okay?" He asked.  
"No. Is Angel there?" She asked. Praying that her watcher would say; ' yes'.  
"Well no."  
"Oh god. Giles what happened?" She asked.  
"What do you mean? Isn't he in the guest room?" He asked.  
"Guest room?"  
"Yes. He said he was going to sleep in the guest room. He didn't want to wake you three so he slept in the guest room after following me home."  
"Oh. Sorry I woke you Giles."  
"It's okay Buffy. I understand."  
"I'll stop by later on tonight. Bye."  
"Okay. Bye." He said before hanging up.  
Buffy turned and looked at Xander and Willow. "He's in the guest room." She said sheepishly.  
Xander and Willow just laughed. "Come on. I'll make some breakfast and then Xander and I will leave." Willow said.  
"Okay. But, will you guys come back?" She asked.  
"Of course." Xander said.  
"Good. Cause I had fun last night." She said happily.  
"So did I." Willow agreed as they moved to the kitchen.  
"Yeah. It was like old times." Xander chimed in. 


	22. Hanging around

Thanks for all the great reviews guys. Hope you enjoy.  
  
After breakfast Xander drove Willow home in his Uncle Rory's car and went home himself.  
Buffy climbed the steps to the guest room and opened the door quietly. Angel was lying on his back in a pair of boxers. His head lying beneath one of the pillows, the sheets wrapped between his legs. An arm lay out across the large bed. He looked so gorgeous lying there. Buffy yawned quietly and moved closer to the bed. She slowly climbed in at the edge and lay there.  
The instant that she was comfortable Angel's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Sleep well?" He asked her.  
"A little. Except I almost had a heart attack when I woke up and you weren't there." She told him.  
"Well I'm here now. Lets get some more sleep. It's way to early to be up on a Saturday morning." He grumbled.  
Will you two just shut up already and go to sleep? Angelus roared.  
Buffy giggled before snuggling into Angel's embrace and falling back to sleep.  
  
Later that Day  
Buffy's stomach rumbled as she lay on the bed snuggled into Angel's embrace.  
"Hungry?" Angel asked softly.  
"Yup. When aren't they?" She asked.  
"Come on. I'll make you breakfast in bed." He said getting up.  
"So then why am I getting up."  
"Cuz it's breakfast in our bed." He told her, as he helped her out of the bed.  
"I don't want to get up." She told him, whining.  
"Fine." He growled and picked her up in a fireman's carry.  
"Angel!" She squeaked loudly.  
  
One Hour Later  
"Hmmmm." Buffy mumbled. "That was good." She told Angel as she placed her fork on the tray.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He replied taking the tray from her lap and placing it on the floor by the bed.  
"Our children thank you." She said grinning.  
"Good." He said leaning down and kissing her plump belly.  
"How was patrol last night?" She asked him.  
"Dead end. I guess they realized we know what they're up to." He told her. "Giles and I searched till near dawn, but all we found were a few vamps. Tonight I'll go down to Willy's and see what I can find out." He told her.  
"Be careful." She said seriously. "I want my children to be born, healthy, and WITH a father." She told him.  
"I will. I promise." He said kissing the top of her head.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you."  
Hey! I love you too! Angelus chimed in.  
Buffy giggled. "I love you too Angelus." She said softly.  
  
Later that Night  
Angel entered Willy's and looked around. The place was unusually calm and quiet for this time of night. There were a few vamps and humans nursing their drinks. A few demons sat at the bar but got up once they spotted Angel, glaring at him as they left.  
"Hey, my buddy Angel." Willy said with forced chipper ness.  
"Hiya doin' Willy?"  
"I'm alright." The bartender said nervously. "Umm. Can I offer you a drink? On the house? Just got some fresh pigs blood." He said, hoping the vampire wouldn't kill him.  
"Willy I think you know why I'm here, so how about you just give me what I want so I can go and do what I have to do." Angel said as he slid into the recently vacated bar stool.  
"I.I don't know what you're talking about, man." Willy said with a stutter as he wiped the bar.  
"I think you do." Angel said in a menacing voice.  
"Listen man I'll tell you what you need to know, but could you come back later?" Willy asked.  
"Later for what?" Angel asked. "You're not going to run off before you tell me what I need to know, are you?" He asked with a glare of anger in his eyes.  
Willy forced a chuckle. "Of course not man. Why would I do something like that?" Willy leaned in closer to Angel. "I just don't want my customers thinking anything. Come back near dawn. I'll have your info for you then." Willy said nervously, hoping the vampire wouldn't just reach over and rip his head clean off his shoulders.  
"Alright." Angel said, getting up and out of the bar stool. "But if you don't give me what I want, I'll hunt you down and kill you, slowly." Angel said as he exited the dingy bar.  
  
Buffy and Angel's House  
"So did Angel find any more of those demons?" Willow asked as she sipped her hot coco.  
"Nope." Buffy answered as she took a bite of her cracker and cheese.  
Xander was walking around the living room looking for a movie to watch and now plopped down on the futon, next to Buffy and Willow. "Well don't sweat it Buff. Angel will find the bad guys, kill 'em and then we'll have a nice big party." He laid the array of movies he'd chosen from the collection, on the futon. "Now pick. Which one should we watch first?" He asked.  
"I don't want anything with death." Willow and Buffy agreed.  
"Okay." Xander reached over and removed two of the five movies he'd originally chosen.  
"I don't feel like crying tonight either." Buffy told him.  
Xander removed one and waited for them to make their decision.  
"I'm up for the Holy Grail." Buffy said happily. "I could use some fun."  
"Same here." Willow chipped in.  
"So Mighty Python it is." Xander said as he hopped off the futon and went to put the movie into the VCR.  
  
Please R&R 


	23. Aches,Pains and TLC

Here you guys go. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Two hours later, a bloody and badly beaten Angel, stumbles through the doors and into his home. "Oh my god, Angel!" Buffy gasp as she gets up from the futon she and her friends were laying on. Xander was up the moment he heard Buffy call Angel's name, and was at his side helping the vampire to the bed. "Buff, where's the first aid kit." He asked his friend as he helped the vampire sit down. "Umm. In the upstairs bathroom." She said automatically. Her eyes focused on her lover, she didn't even notice Willow run up the stairs to retrieve the kit. "Angel, man you alright?" Xander asked taking an account of his wounds. "I'll be fine." The vampire rasped out. "Just some minor cuts." He answered. "Angel, this is anything but minor. What happened? Who did this to you?" Buffy asked her love as she helped Xander remove Angel's torn and bloody shirt.  
"Just some Mohra's." He said leaning back against the back of the futon.  
"I knew you shouldn't have gone by yourself." Buffy said in an upset tone.  
"Buffy. I'm fine." He tried to assure her, but his obvious pain was not helping much.  
"No you're not. You're bloody and hurt." She said tears springing up behind her eyes.  
"I'll be fine." He tried to assure her.  
Willow ran down the steps and handed Xander the medical kit. They slowly tried to assess Angel's wounds and calm Buffy down. Assuring her that Angel: would indeed be fine.  
"How about; we go get Angel some blood." Willow suggested as she took notice of a rather large gash on Angel's back, that she did not want her best friend to see. If Buffy saw the cut, she would freak and that was the last thing the hormonally unbalanced slayer needed.  
Buffy just nodded and let her friend lead her to the kitchen.  
"Come on Angel. I am going to need some help here. I wanna take care of as many wounds as I can before Buffy comes back and freaks out." Xander said calmly as he patched up a gash on his left forearm.  
"Yeah. Thanks." Angel said trying to force himself to stay upright long enough for Xander to take care of the large wound he knew was on his back, before his lover could take notice of it.  
"What the hell happened to you anyways man?" The teen asked as he placed a gauze on a nasty looking stab wound.  
"I went to meet Willy about two hours ago. He said he had some info he would let me in on, if I came after hours. Just so that his credibility would not, be further hurt with his customers. I went and I guess someone tipped off the Mohra's where I was going to be cause they showed up a little after Willy and I talked. They attacked. Well when Giles said that if they aren't killed properly, they'd be stronger, he wasn't lying." Angel said with a grunt as Xander bandaged his final wound.  
"Lay back man." Xander said closing the medical kit. "Damn. But did you get anything out of Willy that was useful?" He asked taking off the vampire's shoes and helping him to lie on the bed.  
"Nothing we already didn't know."  
  
"So mostly it was a waste of time that nearly got you deader." Xander said helpfully as he attempted to hang up the vampires, torn leather duster.  
"Basically." Angel said as he let out a hiss of pain. "Just throw that thing away before Buffy notices and goes crazy." He said to the teen as he attempted to make himself comfortable on the futon, with the lease amount of pain as possible.  
"Yeah no problem." He said hiding it under his own jacket. "I'll get rid of it when I leave." He said.  
"Thanks."  
"Angel?" Buffy asked softly as she and Willow entered the living room with a mug of hot blood.  
"Yes, love." He said, hoping to mask his pain.  
"I brought you some blood. It will make you better. You'll heal faster." She said sitting besides him on the futon.  
"Thank you love." He said taking the offered mug from her hands and laying it on the stand next to him. "I'll drink it in a minute." He said in reply to her questioning look.  
"Do you guys need anything else?" Willow asked. "Cuz if not we'll leave you two alone." She informed her friend.  
"I think I'll be fine." Angel said glancing at Xander. "Thanks."  
"No problem man." He said picking up his jacket and Angel's. "Come on Wills, I'll drive you home."  
"Okay. Bye. Buffy. Angel." She said grabbing her own coat and leaving the two to their privacy.  
Once the door shut, Buffy looked over at Angel. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" She asked.  
"Yes. I'll be fine." Angel said softly. "Just need a shower, some blood and sleep." He said; his gaze became softer and more seductive. "And maybe some TLC from the women I love."  
"First shower and then we'll move on from there." Buffy said with a smirk as she got off the futon to help him up.  
"I don't wanna shower all alone." He said innocently. "I think I might need help. Besides you look like you could use a nice warm bath." He said, as a seductive smile began to play on his lips.  
"Umm. Well come to think of it, I missed my bath waiting up for you." She said, in almost a whisper.  
Angel, now standing moved closer to her. "How bout I help you and you help me. You know, I could reach those hard to reach places for yah."  
Buffy pretended to think about it. "I guess I could use an extra pair of hands." She said smiling.  
"Well then I offer mine." He said holding them up.  
Buffy just shook her head and giggled softly. "Come on." She said grabbing his hands and walking upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Bathroom  
"Mmm." Buffy moaned softly. "This feels so good."  
"What does?" Angel asked, his chin resting on the top of her head. Buffy's petite form lying in between his legs.  
"This. Us; being in your arms. I feel so complete." She said her eyes closed as her head lay in the crock of his neck.  
"It does feel good. I love having you in my arms, holding you." He whispered into her ear.  
After a while, the water began to get cold, and the two got up and out of the tub.  
After toweling each other off and wrapping, themselves in towels they made their way into their bed, each climbing in nude.  
Buffy lay on her side facing the middle of the bed. Angel did the same, while wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you." She responded before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips.  
The two pulled apart so Buffy could breath. "Angel?" Buffy said softly.  
"Yes, my love."  
"I almost lost you tonight."  
Angel pulled away far enough so that he could look into her eyes. "No Buffy, you didn't. You wont ever lose me. I am not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you and our two children." He said sternly.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise. Forever." He said kissing her crown.  
"Good. Now sleep." She said snuggling closer into his chest.  
"Sleep well my love."  
  
R&R 


	24. Bliss Doesn't Last Long

Here's some more for you guys.  
  
Weeks past and there were no more threats against the unborn children's' lives. Buffy and Angel were happily aware of the peace but also on the look out for any danger that may present itself.  
Buffy rubbed her tired eyes as she got out of bed. She looked at the clock to see it's red dots, telling her it was almost sunset. Living with a vampire and being pregnant was making her sleeping habits all wacky. She shrugged and climbed out of bed, trying carefully not to wake Angel.  
"Where you going?" He grumbled as he reached for her, eyes still closed and face dug into the pillow.  
"Your children are hungry." She said as she slipped on her robe and her fluffy bunny slippers Willow had gotten her, when Buffy's feet got to big to fit in her old ones.  
Angel opened his eyes and rose from the bed. "Lay back down. I'll make you something." He said, as he stood before her in only a pair of black silk boxers.  
"Angel, I'm perfectly capable of making myself something to eat." She grumbled.  
"I know that. But I want to make you something." He said softly gently pushing her to lie back on the bed.  
"Angel I don't want to lay down anymore. I am wired, I need to move around." She told him as she began to stand again.  
Will you let her go make herself food? Can't you see, she's going crazy being cooped up in this apartment? Angelus supplied on Buffy's behalf.  
"See Angelus thinks you should let me go." She told him.  
"What does Angelus know?" He grumbled. "Fine. Go. But I'm coming with you." He said at her pleading look.  
"I have no problem with that. Just as long as you stay in what you're wearing and nothing more." She said with a seductive grin, running a nail down his chest and to the stretch material of his black silk boxers, making him shiver in excitement.  
"Well whatever the lady wants, the lady gets." He said sweetly in a husky voice that made her long for his touch.  
"Oh really? Cause suddenly I'm not hungry for food anymore." She said with lust filled eyes as she moved closer to him.  
"Really?" He asked gulping loudly. "And what is it that you want?" He asked.  
"You." She said at a whisper before claiming his lips with hers.  
  
After a round of wonderful, mind blowing love making Angel made Buffy some dinner in bed and they laid there for the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms, watching television.  
"OH!" Buffy said laying her hand on her stomach.  
"What?" Angel asked alarmed.  
"One of them just. kicked." She said, eyes wide in wonder as she was kicked again. "Here feel" She said placing his large hand on her stomach.  
"Wow that's one hell of a kick." He said in awe.  
"Oh great now they're playing soccer with my kidney's." She said, in mock annoyance.  
"Well at least we know they'll be able to protect themselves." He said with a chuckle.  
One of the kicked again and Buffy gasped. "That hurt."  
Strong little things aint they? Angelus said.  
"Yeah, that really hurt though." She said rubbing her stomach.  
"You okay?" Angel asked his love.  
"I. I don't know. I. my stomach.." She didn't get to finish her sentence due to the blinding pain that began to sear through her stomach.  
"Buffy?" Angel asked as his lover curled up into a fetal position and began crying and screaming out in pain.  
Lover? You okay? What's wrong? Angelus asked worried.  
"Ahhhh. Angelus please stop talking." She said as one hand moved from her stomach to clutch her throbbing head.  
"Buffy, what's wrong? What's happening? Are you okay?" Angel asked worry completely tainting his voice.  
"Angel, god it hurts. It hurts so much." She cried before screaming out in pain.  
"Buffy!" Angel yelled out. He didn't know what to do. Should he call Giles or take her to the hospital? But what if this was supernatural instead of natural. What would he tell the doctors? "Buffy, do you want me to call Giles or the doctor?" He asked thoroughly confused as to what to do.  
"Doctor, now. Please Angel hurry." She choked out as pain seared through her.  
Angel ran to his closet threw on a pair of pants and then ran to Buffy's closet and grabbed a pair of sweat pants. Running back to the bed he lifted Buffy carefully and pulled her pants on.  
"Angel what are you doing?"  
"Taking you to the hospital." He said slipping his feet into his boots, sans socks.  
"But Angel." She began but as pain racked her body the sentence died in her throat.  
Angel grabbed Buffy, picking her up he ran as fast as he could down the stairs and into his car. Placing Buffy in the back he hopped in and raced to the hospital.  
  
R&R 


	25. Hosptial Trips

Sunnydale Memorial  
  
Angel ran into the emergency room carrying Buffy. "Please we need a doctor. Someone help!" He yelled.  
A young doctor ran up the Angel as a women raced toward them with a rolling bed. Angel laid Buffy on the bed and turned to the doctor. "Please help her. I don't know what's wrong with her."  
"What happened?" The doctor asked as he and the nurse began to roll Buffy into an examination room.  
"I don't know. We were just lying there when the babies started to kick. Suddenly she said that one of the kicks hurt and she started screaming in pain. She said something about her kidney." He said, worry clearly etched on his face. "Please help her." He pleaded with the doctor.  
"I will." He said. "Do a sonogram make sure that nothing is broken or torn. Check for damage of the liver, spleen, kidney and bladder and make sure the baby is okay." He said to the nurse.  
"Babies." Angel said as the nurse began to roll his mate away and into a private room.  
"Sr. I need you to calm down a bit. I need some information from you. Can you do that?" The doctor asked Angel.  
"Yea." Angel said, still staring at the door his love and their children had just vanished behind.  
"What is her name? Age? How far along is she? Is she taking any medication? Has she had any complications before?"  
"Buffy Anne Summers, 17. Five months, no and no. Doctor is she going to be all right?"  
"We're going to do all we can. Are you the father?"  
"Yes." Angel said nodding.  
"Okay and your name is?"  
"Angel. Angel O'Connor."  
"Okay Angel, now I need you to stay in the waiting room. I'm going to go check on Buffy. See how she is and find out what is wrong." The doctor said leaving Angel alone in the waiting room.  
Angel walked toward the nearest phone and called Giles.  
  
Two and a half hours later  
  
Angel sat in the waiting room. Dried tears staining his pale face, eyes red and puffy.  
Willow and Oz sat across from him. Willow's eyes were red from crying and Oz's usual stony face was marred with worry as he held Willow in his arms.  
Cordelia sat next to Xander, caressing his hand and running her hand through his short dark hair as he lay his head on her shoulder.  
Giles just stood by the door. Worry clearly showing on his face as his slayer lie somewhere behind those hospital doors, in pain.  
"Angel?" The doctor from before called as he entered the waiting room.  
Angel was up and at the doctors side in an instant. Everyone followed suit. "Is she okay? Are they okay?" Angel asked the doctor.  
"They're all going to be fine. One of the children kicked her in her kidney, bruising it and causing a slight rip. We're unable to repair the damage without having to delivery the babies. Now Buffy is only 5 months pregnant but for some reason your children have actually come very close to full term. If we were to delivery the children now, through a C-section then we may be able to repair the damage before it causes any major medical problems."  
"But what about the babies, would they be okay?"  
"I believe they would be. Now are you Buffy's husband?"  
"No."  
"Well because she's under aged we need consent from a parent or guardian." The doctor said. "Are you her father?" He asked Giles.  
"No." The watcher said. "Her parents are divorced and her mother wants nothing to do with her daughters pregnancy. Buffy was staying with me until she moved in with Angel."  
"Well you need to contact her mother. I can't do the operation without an adult consent seeing as Buffy is under age." The doctor told them.  
"Yeah, but if it's life threatening then can't you?" Willow asked.  
"Well as of now, it isn't life threatening to either Buffy or the children, but it could be if something isn't done soon." He informed them.  
"So isn't that enough?" Xander asked.  
"No, I'm sorry it isn't."  
"So what do you want us to do, wait till my mate and our children's lives are at risk?" Angel nearly growled.  
"That's why I want to do the procedure. I suggest you get a hold of her mother soon and have her come down here." The doctor said as he turned to leave.  
"I'll ring Joyce. Tell her what's going on. Surely she doesn't want to risk Buffy's life, no matter what the situation." Giles said as he walked to the phone and called Joyce. 


	26. Ten Toes and Ten Fingers

Joyce exits the doctor's office. She pulls on her coat, looks at Angel and the others and leaves. Angel rushes over to the doctor's office and asks him what Joyce said. The doctor informs him that she gave her consent and the nurses are prepping her for surgery.

Two Hours Later

Buffy lies asleep on a bed in a hospital bed. Angel is sitting in a chair next to her bed. A nurse comes into the room and checks Buffy's vitals as another rolls in two basenett's. When the nurse leaves Angel stands and heads over to the basenett's. He looks down at a little girl and a little boy. Fast asleep.

"Are they okay?"

Angel spins around startled and notices Buffy is awake.

"Sorry for scaring you."

"It's okay." Angel says as he moves toward Buffy's bed. "How do you feel?" He ask leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay. How are they? Ten toes, ten fingers, two eyes in the right spot?"

"Yes honey. They are fine. They are two perfect little... well you know." He finishes with a small chuckle.

"Have the guys seen them yet?"

"Yeah. In fact they are still here. Even though I told them they could go home."

"Can I see them?"

"I'll go ask the nurse."


	27. Family Comes to Visit

"Buffy they are soooo cute." Willow squealed.

"Yeah Buff, they are a two some of cuteness." Xander chimed in.

"How are you feeling Buffy?" Giles asked his charge.

"I'm okay. This IV in my hand is kind of itching me though." She replied,

scratching her hand.

"What did I tell you my love. Stop it." Angel said slapping her hand.

"Here, try some lotion Buffy." Cordelia said pulling out a little bottle of lotion from her purse.

"Thanks Cor."

"So where's OZ?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Oh he was here but then he had to go. They had a gig today."

"Oh."

"But I called him and he said to say congrats and that he'll be back with mini dingoes shirts."

"Great."

"So Buffy, what are their names?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh. Well we haven't decided yet?" Angel replied.

"Actually. I thought of a name for both. I was thinking we could call the boy, Liam Alexander. Liam after his daddy and Alexander and his uncle." Buffy said smiling.

"What do you think?"

"I love it." Angel replied kissing his lover.

"Xander?"

"I'm... I'm honored Buff."

"I was also thinking Emily Rose for the girl. Emily for your mother and Rose which is short for Rosenberg for her awesome auntie."

"Oh my god Buffy. Are you serious? I mean... oh my god." Willow said happily.

"What do you think, Angel?"

"I love it."

_Yes lover great names?_ Angelus replied.

Buffy jumped. She hadn't heard Angelus in about a day, she almost forgot about

him. "Thank you Angelus."

Everyone looked at her and nodded.

"Hey Angel, do you think Angelus hears the rest of us?" Willow asked.

"Yeah Willow. I mean we share the same ears so I guess so."

"Oh. Okay. Hi Angelus. Congrats." Willow said shyly.

_Hello Willow. Thank you very much. _Angelus answered

"He says Hi and thanks." Angel told her.

Willow just smiled.

"So Buffy. When do you think they'll let you go home?" Cordelia asked.

"I hope soon. I really hate hospitals, but the doctor said I have to say a few days

for observation."

"They want to keep on eye on the children. Make sure that they are okay. Healthy and that Buffy's spleen is okay." Angel finished stroking his loves head.

Emily started crying and Angel went over to the basinet and picked her up. He carried her over to her mother and handed her over to Buffy. Buffy held Emily in her arms and looked down in awe at her daughter. She had blonde hair and dark chocolate eyes, with fat little cheeks and the cutest nose ever.

Upon hearing his sisters wailing Liam started to cry. Angel picked up his son and sat next to Buffy on the bed. Liam was his sisters opposite. Where Emily had her fathers eyes and her mothers hair, Liam had his fathers dark hair and mothers green eyes.

Everyone in the room just watched as Angel and Buffy held their children and rocked them back to sleep.

Later that Night

"Oooo. Spiky I told you they were here." Drusilla cooed from the door to Buffy's hospital room.

Angel and Buffy looked up and saw Spike and Drusilla standing at the door.

"Dru, Spike, what are you doing here?" Angel asked his childer.

"Told the bint wed be back to see the kiddies." Spike answered.

"Daddy can we come in and see the babies?" Drusilla asked in a child like voice.

Angel looked over at Buffy. Buffy nodded.

"Yay!" Dru giggled.

"Why'd you even ask Dru, you don't need an invite. It's a public place." Angel asked.

"Cause I didn't want to make Step mum upset." Drusilla said leaning over the bassinet.

Spike walked over to Buffy's bed and handed her a bouquet of red roses. "For the new mommy. Congrats Sire." Spike said to Angel.

"Daddy, can I hold them?" Dru asked.

"Sure Dru." Buffy answered.

"So what's the runts names?" Spike asked as he picked up Liam and Dru picked up Emily.

"Well Spike, you're holding Liam Alexander O'Conner and Dru has Emily Rose O'Conner." Buffy answered.

"How do you feel Step mummy?" Dru asked as she peered at the little girl in her arms.

"I'm feeling good. Tired."

"Well we'll leave you to then. I'll be in town for a while." Spike said laying Liam in his bassinette.

"Where you two staying?" Angel asked.

"Don't know yet. Some old factory I guess." Spike answered.

_Tell them to stay at the mansion if they want._ Angelus told his alter ego.

"Why don't you two stay at the mansion."

"We don't want to be in the way."

"Don't worry. We're not staying there anymore. We're in a house on South

Street." Buffy told them. "Stay at the mansion and you can come visit us in a few days so Dru can get to know her new brother and sister."

"Yay! Oh please Spiky, can we? Please." Dru pleaded with her lover.

"Sure thing love. Okay then good night you two. See you in a few days."

Buffy and Angel watched the two leave. When they were gone, Angel turned to Buffy.

"So what was that?" He asked his lover.

"What was what?"

_Asking my childer to come and visit the kids?_ Angelus asked.

"Well, in some worlds they are family. And I want our kids to know they're family, no matter how dysfunctional it may be. Plus I know Spike and Dru would never hurt them. No matter how hungry they may get. I just have this feeling that Spike and Dru would do anything to keep Liam and Emily safe." She told her lovers.

"Plus I also know that if they were to ever try something, that they're fathers would kill them." Buffy answered smiling.

_Damn straight._

"Well it's late, so sleep and tomorrow morning we'll go home okay love?" Angel said stroking Buffy blonde hair from her face.

"Angel? Can you lay with me?"

"Of course my love." He pulled the bassinette's closer and then laid down next to his love. "Good night" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Night."


	28. Party

The next afternoon

"Oh god, I'm so happy to finally be out of that hospital." Buffy told Willow as they climbed into Oz's van.

"Well now you can go home and be with your babies." Oz said as he locked the car seats into the van.

"And be with their fathers." Buffy said smiling as she climbed in next to her children.

"That too. Just do me a favor. When you decide to celebrate your love and your children, don't go creating two more of these cuties." Willow said teasingly.

"Who knows, maybe we'll just have a whole clan of little ones." Buffy said happily.  
"Oh my! A bunch of little broody little slayers!" Willow giggled. " Oz we may have to transfer schools."

The three giggled as Oz drove them back to Buffy and Angel's house.

"So Buffy what do you plan to do today?" Willow asked as she carried Emily's bassinette into the house.

"I don't know I was thinking something along the lines of chocolate syrup and a naked Angel." Buffy giggled. She opened the door and nearly dropped the diaper bag.

"Oh gross. Way too much info here." Cordelia complained.  
Buffy's mouth hung open as she took in the living room. There was a large banner hanging on the wall that read "Welcome Home O'Connor's". There were "It's a Girl." "It's a boy" balloons scattered around the room.

"Guys. You shouldn't have."  
"Well Buff we wanted to do something for you." Xander said as he hugged one of his best friends.

"Yeah. Nothing says congrats like a nice party." Cordelia said coming to hug the blonde.

"Thank you Cordelia."

"Plus, couldn't miss out on welcoming home the newest members of the family, now could we." Spike said smiling.

"Thank you guys, all of you."  
"Well Buffy we thought you deserved a little something." Giles said. "I'm so proud of you. Of the person you have become."

"Well you should be grandpa." She giggled.

"Buffy, I'm far too young to be anyone's grandfather. Handsomely wise uncle is much more accurate." He answered hugging the girl he thought as of as a daughter. "But I'd be honored to be called Grandpa."

"Good. Well while we're at titles." Buffy said moving toward Angel.

"We'd like to ask all of you, to be aunts and uncles. And we'd love for you guys to be there god parents." Angel said looking at Buffy's friends.

"And for their sister and brother to stay close." Buffy said looking at Spike and Drusilla.

"Yay!" Dru screamed.

"Well if that's what the runts want." Spike replied with a smirk.

"It's what they want." Buffy said giving Spike and Dru a smile.

"Well then I guess we're staying." Spike replied as he held Dru.

"YAY!" Dru screeched again.

"Does she always do that?" Cordelia asked, no one in particular.

"Yes!" Angel and Spike replied.

Everyone just laughed.


	29. Oh Lord

Weeks passed and things seemed to be going great. Spike and Drusilla moved into the mansion. They left town to feed once a week but stuck to packaged blood on Buffy's behalf.

Once a week Spike and Drusilla would take care of the kids so Buffy and Angel could go patrolling.

Willow and Oz alternating taking care of the twins with Cordelia and Xander to give Buffy and Angel time to patrol and Giles would watch his grandchildren every Friday night to give Buffy and Angel time to go out as a couple with their friends.

The twins were a mix of both parents. They ate human food but would occasionally crave blood. They were able to be in the sun but their eyes were light sensitive. They were stealthy just like both parents and strong with great abilities to see in the dark.

"Just look at them Angel, our two little angel's." Buffy said happily as she and Angel stood over their children's cribs.

Angel wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist and placed his chin on top of her head. "They are a miracle."

"I love them so much." She turned in Angel's arms to face him. "I love you."

She said softly.

"I love you too."

_Me too, I love you too Buff._ Angelus said softly.

Suddenly Liam and Elizabeth started to cry.

Buffy and Angel picked them up as Angelus cried out _Don't cry my children. Mommy and Daddy's are here._

Suddenly the twins cooed and stopped crying, falling back to sleep.

Buffy just looked at Angel. "You don't think…"

"That they can hear Angelus, I guess anything's possible."

_Yes! I can talk to my children._ Angelus cried happily. I can teach them so many things now.

"Oh lord." Buffy and Angel said in unison.

The End

P.S. Thank you guys for all the great reviews. There will be a sequel, don't worry. Stay tuned for more.


	30. AN

AN: Hey guys I was hoping to start out my sequel to FAMILY this coming week but I need some feedback from you guys. I wanted to know where you guys think I should start. I was thinking maybe a year or two from where I left off, but if you guys feel that I should just start from where I left off I'll consider that also. Just let me know.

Thanks.

SinfullySoulful

Have a great Holiday & a great New Year.


End file.
